Hunter: The Crime Torturer
by EOTWM
Summary: Sonic has finally recovered from a horrible mistake and is not allowed to be the hero he is. Someone new comes in. He is called The Hunter, he's a ruthless vigilante who kills and tortures, mainly by fear, through the medieval ways. Tails was framed from the very start and soon to follow is Shadow. Sonic is now becoming uncertain on who to trust, his absence has changed everything.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I do not own any Sonic characters, ever. Not even once. SEGA does. More than once.

Nothing is ever perfect. People go around trying to make life so, but that will never happen. Even if Sonic stays alive to keep us safe. In fact, Sonic accidently made life worst for Station Square.

Amy is well known for her annoyingness of trying to steal the speed demons heart. I sometime warn her about the consequences of that. I would say "You'll get hurt" or maybe "Your heart could break", but her stubbornness and idiocy got her to ignore me.

I was right. Not something I like or wish to say, but its true all the same. Sonic snapped when she tried to force him on a date. I bet Sonic meant no harm, he just let his control slip. He hurt Amy and I guess that was the only thing I got wrong. Her heart didn't break… It shattered. Like a plat that fell from the tallest building it was basically unrepairable.

Now we are all here, at her funeral. Yes, she committed suicide. I wish she had come to me. I would have tried to mend the pieces. I bet Sonic would have tried.

I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself if you haven't guessed. My name is Miles Prower, but I prefer my nick name Tails. I've known Sonic for… quite some time. We have fought Doctor Eggman for a long time, stopping his schemes at taking over the universe. I have seen Sonic fight things people only could dream of, but right now. He doesn't even look like he can stand.

I wear a disguise as I walk up to her coffin. Don't get me wrong, people have treated me nicely ever since I saved the city from being blown up from one of Egghead's nukes. I just got into this habit of not trusting strangers, even if I know them well. I still hide things from Sonic too.

As I look in I notice how peaceful she looks, but that only makes it more depressing. Amy was never peaceful. She always was rowdy and full of emotion that could sink a carrier, her only soft spot was a certain blue hedgehog. My friends know who I am, I van tell because they're all staring at me.

I turn and lower my cap as I walk away. If I continued to stair I probably would burst out crying. I sit down next to Sonic who was sitting down trying his best not to cry. I patted him on the back in the best way I could think of. He didn't seem to notice.

As the sermon went on Sonic never looked up, never moved, and the only sounds he would make were deep breaths that were close to sobs. I held out my hand to him. He grasped it firmly and squeezed. Luckily I have been taking martial arts classes that deal with pain like this. As long as he knows that I was here for him I know I am cheering him up… barley.

As the rest leave I stay by Sonic's side. He wanted to watch her go under her tomb. I sometimes would try to convince him not to stay knowing it would only make him feel worst. He refused every time. After the last patch of sand hit the grave my best friend and idol burst out crying and sobbing.

He clutched to me like I was a rope that prevented his falling any further. My knot must have been loose, because Sonic continued to fall. I took his to my place at the Mystic Ruins. I put in a movie that didn't have a sad seen and was mostly happy. Essentially it was a comedy, but what usually made him laugh made a tear drop fall. I tried giving him his favorite food and he only looked at it in disgust. All I can think is 'when does Sonic hate chili dogs that he would even eat three times a day.'

This moment was so sad that it was making me sick. I wanted everything back. I want the past back. The happiness the laughter… my brother, Sonic. But all was lost all was gone.

I never thought it would get worst in till the next day the announcement of Sonic's hero work was now retired. And now everything turns dark as tears, terror, and hopelessness cloud my mind. Eggman is now unstoppable. I doubt that Sonic would even listen to his 'best little bud.'

Chapter one is coming next.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

SEGA owns characters in this story.

Tails stood out in front of the apartment building. He was aching from the last battle with Eggman. He has gotten good at fighting, but the public criticize him for trying to steal Sonic's job.

**Tails POV**

Tails went in the building and went straight down a corridor to the room 13. Sonic changed his room because he thought he was like the number, unlucky and deserves disrespect. I am the only friend that visits Sonic. Being my brother and all I want to be there for him. I also worry that he'll follow in Amy's footsteps. I knock, but there was no answer. I was able to forge a key so I could go in, I only knock to let him know I was here.

As I open the door darkness hit me like bricks. I staggered around trying to adapt to the darkness and close the door. I walk over to the couch and sit down. I knew Sonic was next to me, even though he tries to trick me into thinking that he was in his room.

After a moment of silence I broke it "How was your day?"

"My day? LIKE HELL!"

I sigh "Sonic, please just come outside. We need you. Eggman's getting tougher and I can barley defeat him."

"What use is there for me out there, Tails? I'm supposed to be a hero, save people. All I end up doing is getting some girl to kill herself."

I face him. He hates it when I do that, but when he looks at me angrily and was about to yell he looked into my crystal blue eyes and the flame of rage was washed away by the calming sea of what was once my brother. He continued to stair and then looked down and I knew I was getting through "S-Sonic. Could you please reconsider the chance to see me win the gold medal? It would mean a lot to me."

"Why? And accidently shove a person in front of an arrow? No way."

That was the last straw. Not only has he refused, but now he's saying I'd hit someone with one of my shots? I snapped "You know something Sonic. Your life… may be messed up, BUT THAT'S NO EXCUSE TO MESS UP OTHERS'. You think you got it bad. LOOK AT ME!" I jumped up so hard I even made him flinch "I fight Eggman alone without your guidance and help, but what does everyone do? They attack me **PERSONALLY**. They say I'm trying to steal your job and the police actually threaten to arrest me if I don't stop. Yesterday was the last time I was allowed to stop him and now we need you more than ever, but NOOOOOO. YOUR TOO SELFISH TO UNDERSTAND THAT PEOPLE NEED YOU, BUT YOU WANT TO SUFFER FOR YOUR MISTAKES, OR IS THAT AN EXCUSE TO STOP FIGHTING EGGMAN? TO STAY AWAY FROM ME? I COME HERE TO HELP YOU, TO SAVE YOU FROM YOURSELF, BUT YOU SHOVE ME AWAY LIKE DIRT. I give you the chance to come to a fancy thing for free because I'm in it and this may be the first accomplishment that everyone will accept to be mine and you down it. YOU KILLED MY BROTHER. I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU ANYMORE. YOU HATE ME AND WHAT WE USE TO BE!"

I turned and marched away I harshly opened the door and just as I was about to slam it I realized what I said. It put tears in my eyes and I turned back to Sonic who had his head down as if silently crying.

**Normal POV**

Tails came back in and closed the door. The twin tailed fox walked over to Sonic and gently hugged his brother. Sonic looked down at Tails to see tears in the fox's eyes "I'm sorry Sonic. It's just… when you adopted me I thought you would always be there for me no matter what, but ever since Amy died a year ago you have abandoned your friends who now act as if they never knew you. I don't want you to do that with me. Please. Come to the game, it would make the world to me. Give me the chance to say that I still have a brother who cares."

Sonic only hugged slightly back. Tails felt better and sat up "If… you are coming just… give this to the man who sells the tickets."

Sonic took a ticket that said 'Special Permission' and looked at it as Tails stood and patted him on the head. Sonic listened as his best friend's footsteps walked to the door, opened it, then closed it, and walked away. An idea popped into his head. He opened the curtains and after blinking probably a thousand times he turned on the TV "Come on, come on. What channel is the game?"

Tails stood at the end of his target range with his trusty bow in his hands. He looked around the crowd to find Sonic, but he didn't see him "_Come on Sonic where are you? I want you to support me._"

The crowd made a ton of noise that sounded like cheering. Tails decided to look at his opponents. Only two men and one hedgehog, Shadow. Tails walked over to the black hedgehog and said with a hand out strait "Good luck."

Shadow didn't even look at him "You too."

Tails' smile faded and his head lowered slightly as he turned and said this to the other men "_At least he was kind enough to tell me good luck._"

The other men were not any better they ignored him completely. The fox didn't care, all he cared about was finding Sonic, did he even come?

Soon the game begun. Tails faced off against one of the men from China and Shadow faced off against the German. Tails went first, he aimed his bow slightly above the center trying to calculate the distance. He let the arrow loose and it struck the line in and out of the center dot. His opponent struck lower and less close but close enough it scared the fox.

Sonic was watching the game his old self slowly coming back "Come on buddy, come on. You can beat him. WOAH! Shadow had a very impressive hit. Come on, COME ON TAILS YOU CAN DO IT!"

The wall next door began to bang and a voice cried out "HEY! STOP YELLING."

Sonic turned to it and put his right hand near his mouth "YOUR RIGHT I NEED TO SCREAM! GO TAILS!"

"SHUT-UP, DO YOU HEAR ME? SHUT-UP!"

"CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE GAME!" Sonic turned the volume up and soon the man gave up on silencing the hedgehog.

Tails finally was able to defeat the China archer. Now he had to go up against the German and Shadow the Chinese. The German turned to the fox "I hope you won't make fun of me and call me a Nazi like that hedgehog."

"No. A Nazi would be mocking and laughing at me by now. Good luck."

The German smiled Tails now noticed he had a perfectly good brown mustache. Soon he shook Tails' hand saying "You too my young friend."

Tails smiled and stepped back to let the German go first. He made his shot and hit dead center and he shot his arms into the air to signal his happiness Tails smiled and thought "_Man. This'll be hard to beat._" The fox stepped up and before he even started to aim he fired. The arrow went smack right up near his opponents and pure shock soared through his body and he looked petrified. The German patted the fox gently on the shoulder "Nice one."

Shadow saw the amazing shot and muttered "Show off." And he made his shot at the target hitting the center as well. His opponent was getting quite angry since Shadow always hit the center.

Sonic was sweating "_Can Tails do it? No stop. He can, he shall, he will. It's Tails._"

Near the end Tails almost lost but came out with one point ahead and of course Shadow won against the Chinese man who was throwing a fit. Tails then whispered "Real mature."

"Ya think?" Shadow walked up to the golden fox.

Tails slightly jumped and smiled "May the best archer win. Mostly speaking to you."

"I knew You'd be the last one I'd face. You are quite impressive."

"Sure but I haven't been hitting dead center the whole time."

"You might luck out foxy boy."

"What insult did you give him." Tails pointed at the China man who was now competing the German for third.

Shadow turned back to the fox smiling "I said the ying and yang doesn't mean the string and the bang of a bow mean the same."

"Huh?"

"Joke."

"Oh, what did you say."

"With the great wall of China, why practice archery?"

Tails shook his head with a smile and pulled the string back to shoot. He let loose and he crossed his fingers and bit his lower lip. It hit close to the center and Shadow scoffed "Nice. My turn."

Shadow stepped up and fired his arrow. Tails' heart sank once it hit the center.

Sonic was biting his lower lip and made his arms jump up in down as he chanted silently "Go Tails, go Tails."

After a few rounds Shadow shot an arrow that was pushed by a sudden wind making him miss the center. "Lucky."

Tails stood up and fired his round hitting near the center once more "_Dang it. If the number of times I hit there was the center the gold would be mine._"

Now the last round had come and It was the fox's turn "_If I'd only hit the center I can beat him._" The arrow was loose and was flying at the board. Time seemed to slow as the fox watched it fly toward the center, but his heart fell as he watched it go off to the right and hit the line near the ring out of the center.

Shadow smiled and said "So close, but even if I miss to the one point I'd tie with you." Shadow aimed at the target and Tails watched as the arrow was pulled back. The fox closed his eyes thinking maybe next year will hold promise. Suddenly there was a loud commotion and the Chinese man was yelling. The German had beat him And the twin tailed fox smiled "_At least he won third._"

"DANG IT!" Tails sharply turned and Shadow was smiling. Tails hung his head, he had lost.

Shadow began to laugh and patted the golden kit's shoulder "_Great. He's mocking me._"

Shadow then fell over laughing and pointed at the field. The fox looked his arrow had hit dead center… of the field. The commotion distracted him causing his to lower his bow so it didn't even hit the target.

Tails looked at it and then the hedgehog who stood and yelled at the angered man "Hey. Do that with your enemy attacking the great wall. That'll annoy them so much they would surrender."

The china man looked at him angrily and marched away. Shadow then took the fox's bow and said "Also, you have perfect aim Tails. It's just this box is slanted. Try mine."

Tails took the deep black bow and shot it. Dead center at the target. "Wow."

"See. You are better than you thought." The crowd erupted in cheers and men lifted the fox off the ground in a celebrity type of way.

Someone poked the fox's shoulder and the German gave the kit his own bow "Have it. It was an honor to shot with you."

The fox was soon had a golden medal around his neck and he stood tall and proud and Shadow had the silver and the German the bronze while the Chinese got ridicule from Shadow.

Shadow then whispered to the fox with a smile as they took pictures "Get the gold you're proud, get the broze at least you got something, get the silver congratulations yyyoou almost won."

Tails smiled and rolled his eyes. Shadow has gotten unusually cheery, but Tails liked it more than the old Shadow that had tried to destroy the planet.

After wards Tails ran to the ticket booth and said to the seller "Hey, has Sonic the Hedgehog come?"

"Sonic? No. I would have remembered."

Tails' lowered his ears as sadness crept in "Oh. Uh-okay. Thanks."

Tails stepped away and tried to think hopefully "_M-maybe he watched the game on the TV._"

It didn't matter though. He was hurting and the best day had fallen to dust. Tails sat alone on the train with his new bow across his lap. Tears were threatening him even if he thanked those who congratulated him on his winnings.

Tails dragged his feet up to his house and opened his door to the plane hangar. He went to the far end and opened the door to his house. He turned on the lights "BZZZZZZZT!" Tails jumped.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"JEEZE! You startled me. Thank you but it's not my birthday."

"Oh. What are we celebrating then? Ohhhh. That's right, you getting the GOLD MEDAL!" Sonic jumped up and nuggied Tails. The fox laughed and was able to get out of the hold.

"Sonic. You- you left your apartment."

Sonic stood taller and said like he owned the world "Yep. A fu- well partly comeback. You'll be happy to know I ran here. As fast as I can. Whoaie. Am I glad you convinced me to stay in shape. I never knew what tired felt like before."

"So you'll go back into the hero business?"

"Err, Sorry buddy. No. I can't. I wasn't allowed. I tried. I called and asked permission to gain the license back but they said I can't."

Tails looked down a bit and said "Oh well. At least you tried. It's good to have you back Sonic."

"Know what else."

"What?"

"I checked out of the apartment and plan on living here with you. Set up everything in the spare room too."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"AWSOM!"

"I may need help in the mornings though. Can we try and get the old group back together. I want to tie up amends."

"Uh, sure. I'm still friends with them. I'll ring them up tomorrow to have lunch together at that new restraint."

"Woah, Tails. That place is expensive."

"Well when I play a national game and win the gold medal I can get plenty rich." Sonic smiled and it was agreed.

Sonic jumped on the bed he was on and looked up at the ceiling. He thought about the past and how tortured he was. He thought about the times Tails never gave up on him. Sonic knew he was lucky to have such a friend and he thanked everything he could think of to have the two tailed, golden fox. The blue blur closed his eyes and fell asleep.

In an ally way behind the Gradure bar a group of men were surrounding a screaming woman. The woman had ripped clothing as she tried to fight the men who were trying to rape her. They laughed and howled as they got closer to the 'best parts'.

Soon her shirt ripped off and all the men barked like dogs. They were well known rapists that cops feared because of their well known cop killing themes that were proven to have no evidence. The police usually ignores them and lets them carry out their business.

The girl hit the back wall and yelled at them to leave her alone. The men laughed "What do you say boys? Do we leave her alone?"

The rest shook their heads "Oh dear. It seems that they want to have more fun. Or should I say, the best fun."

Everyone laughed. The girl grimaced as they began touching her. "**STOP!**"

All of them turned to the end of the ally way. In the fog stood a figure with a hood and gear like a hunter of old times. Knives were seen on his legs and a bow was hung around his back. They all laughed "Oh no. An archer. Came to save the day?"

Everyone bursted out again in till a "TWACH" and one of their men fell down. Dead with an arrow in his head. They turned back to the figure who wasn't there anymore. Two twachs in synch and two more fell.

They all turned and looked only five left. The figure was suddenly in the middle of them. They all jumped and charged. He suddenly disappeared and they hit each other. They stood and the figure was back. He twisted one man's wrist and kicked him in the groin. He then fell to the ground twisting his body to trip the other three. Their leader backed away as he watched then take them out and the last one he grabbed his shirt and leg. After lifting him he jumped high and body slammed him back down.

The leader turned and ran, but after clearing the fog the hooded killer stood before him with a bow and arrow ready to fire at him. The leader's nose almost touched the pointed end. He smiled "Uh w-wait a min-minute. I- I can get whatever you want."

"**Whatever I want?**" The hooded figure tilted his head back still holding the bow ready to shoot.

The leader nodded "**Oh good. I was hoping for someone to offer that.**"

"Wha-what do you want then?"

"**For you to be off the streets. PERNAMENTLY!**"

"No. NOO!" The leader turned to run but the arrow past right through him. He fell and the archer threw the bow on the ground "**Oh. Give that back to a certain two tailed fox. I don't think he realized I borrowed his sucky bow.**"

The figure then disappeared and the police arrived on scene. And now Tails the fox is questioned for murder.

Sorry the chapter began to fall apart. The next one will be better. Now there is a vigilante and now Tails is framed. Why?


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own any Sonic characters.

Chapter 2

At the new restaurant called BBBQ, Also called Besty BBQ, Tails and his friends sat discussing. Sonic was there and he listened carefully of what it was like with his friends while he was… indisposed.

Knuckles hasn't changed much, Rouge was caught for stealing but Tails bailed her out forcing her to promise to get a job, Tails is the unwanted hero and is extremely disliked, Cream is now a sweet chief and her chao helps her, Vector, Espio, and Charmy couldn't come but Tails said they were now with the police instead of the detective thing, Shadow (Who also wasn't there since Tails had no way to call him) was also an officer of law, and Silver was, surprisingly, there and his job in the future was a Time Watcher (Watches to see if the future, his present, needs fixing.).

Sonic smiled at the stories and soon Tails got everyone's attention "Hey guys. Sonic wishes to say something."

All the chatter stopped at the table and they all turned to the use to be hero. Sonic froze, he was starting to become nervous "Well, uh… long time no see guys."

"Cut the chit chat and tell us what you want."

"Knuckles hasn't changed much has he?"

"Sonic!"

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry for ditching you guys. I guess… no, I know I was being selfish and I let my grief turn me against my friends. I should have helped out, I should of have saved some people from Egghead. Well… what I'm getting at is… I'm sormerawaba."

Tails spat out his drink laughing. Sonic staired at him annoyingly but shrugged it off with a smile "Sorry. I'm getting flabbergasted. I mean I am… Ssssorrrry."

"Nice to have you back Sonic." Knuckles had his arms crossed but he had a sly grin.

Everyone was now cutting in on how glad their friend was back. Sonic smiled as for the first time this year everything was going great "Touching."

Everyone turned. Shadow stood there leaning against the wall listening to the conversation. Sonic stood and walked over to him holding out his hand. "Shadow. Good to see y-."

"Sorry, but I'm not here for a social visit. Tails… put your hands behind your back, your under arrest."

Tails shot up "WHAT!?"

"You… are… under… arrest."

Everyone else stood yelling in protests and Sonic jumped in between Shadow and the twin tailed fox "Woah, woah. Why is he-."

"For murder, assault, and vigilantism. Look Sonic. I chose to bring him in because any other officer would hurt him. We found your bow Tails. It was used to kill four people, four more were brutally attacked each in the hospital. One in particular has a broken back."

"Shadow, you know that I would never-."

"I know. One of the reasons I wanted to bring you in. Its only for questioning."

Tails walked over and Sonic put a hand on the fox's shoulder. Tails gently grabbed it and lifted it off and turned away from Shadow and crossed his arms behind his back. Shadow strapped cuffs on him and kindly pushed the fox out of the restaurant. Everyone watched this and then turned back to Sonic who had his fists balled up. He then ran after Shadow.

At the police station Tails sat in a box room made of mostly concrete. There was a bulletproof, tinted glass, and a metal door, but the fox's eyes were on the light above. It was swinging back and forth, he felt as if he was in a horror film.

The metal door clanged and swung sharply open. Tails jumped slightly as an officer came in "Tails? The detective is here."

The fox slid down his chair as the man entered. He had blond hair and green eyes like Sonic's, he was human and wore brown clothing. As the detective sat down his eyes never left the fox. He took out a small file and opened it. Inside were the photos of the dead men. Tails covered his mouth.

"Well, well, well. Tails, we meet again." The fox tightened.

"Detective Harvered. How ya doing?"

"Wasn't it yesterday your last warning of trying to be hero?"

"Or you would arrest me."

"Then we now have a motive. Can't openly do it, then turn vigilante."

"LOOK HERE! I MAY WANT TO SAVE LIVES, BUT I DON'T WANT TO KILL PEOPLE!"

"You don't want to. But **DID YOU**?" The detective leaned forward harshly causing the fox to lean back as far as he could.

"No! I never killed anybody my whole life."

"Then why was it your bow was found at the crime scene and a witness confirmed it was the bow used."

"I don't know. I threw the old bow away. It was ruined, didn't shoot strait. Anyone could have taken it."

"Or you kept it."

"I have a feeling you hate me. Why? Is it because I can be better than Sonic?"

"WATHC IT FOX! I swear, when I find proof you are this killer I'm going to make sure you get put on the chair."

"Well good luck. Considering I didn't DO IT!"

On the other side of the glass Sonic looked at Shadow "Why is he treating him like that?"

Shadow grunted "Because you saved his life and he hates Tails for trying to 'steal' your job."

"Tails is a hero."

"He doesn't care."

Tails sighed "Let me out detective before I presh charges on you."

"For WHAT?"

"Mistreatment of the suspect in questioning. I am not being arrested, I'M BEING QUESTIONED! You can't just say I'm the man when you have NO EVEDINCE!"

The detective mumbled something. "What was that?"

"You can go you bastard."

"Thank you, you crooked cop."

The two stared daggers at each other for a long while. It even nerved the people watching them. Soon the metal door opened and Tails was told he could leave. Still staring at each other sinisterly Tails got up and left.

Soon outside Sonic questioned him "Who was that?"

"Shadow didn't tell you?"

"He told me why he hates you."

"Good enough. That was Detective John Harvered. He is one of the best detectives in the city."

Sonic nodded, they soon started to walk down the alley. Some men in the corner were whispering to one another. Sonic stopped the fox and ushered him behind a trash bin to listen.

"Yah. Alex. Shot an arrow right through his head. The arrow didn't even stop in till it stuck the ground."

"Wh-wha', is this guy some sorta' … vigilante?"

"Naw, it can't be. No vigilante is that cruel."

"Yah, but strange things have been happinin ever since tha' hedgehog stopped fighting that egg guy. A two tailed fox fights the guy, but the police threaten him from doing so. Tha' bat girl is stopped jewelry stealin. Shadow tha' cop is forced to ignore some crimes without his likin. I think this city id fallin apart."

"Ya think?"

Sonic turned to Tails who only looked back innocently. The hedgehog shook his head and turned around whispering to his friend sadly "Come on. Let's go the long way around." He didn't want to be seen by those guys.

Tails tried to cheer up the hedgehog but hearing what his quitting had done had affected him. "Come on Sonic. Don't blame yourself. M-maybe it would have happened anyways."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, bro. But it's not working. Maybe if I didn't hurt Amy-."

"KNOCK IT OFF SONIC!" The blue blur jumped "**You start thinking like that again and you'll end up depressed again**."

Sonic nodded "S-sorry! Wha-what happened to you Tails? You're usually an easy going guy, not someone who'll growl at you?"

"Fighting Eggman alone without a friend and everyone threatening me made me feel a bit… like a monster. Sooo, I just-."

"Think like you're a monster therfor you act like one?"

"No. I just started fighting harshly against the egghead and it affected me. The only interaction I had was with Eggman, and it was a negative one so. You know what happens."

"You changed because of wrong crowds."

"Yah-WAIT NO! NOT LIKE THAT! IT WOULD NOT CHANGE ME INTO A KILLING VIGILANTE!"

Sonic nodded "sorry for doubting you for a sec. It's just-everything is changing. I don't know what to expect."

Tails nodded. This was going to be hard living for Sonic.

_Somewhere else_

**Mysterious POV**

This is almost a dark, abandoned street that infests this city. Quietness had spread like a virus. A bar was the only light source and in with that, the only sound, but soon the disease shall quince the spirit and send it on a pathway to hell.

Men were dancing to the piano music and laughing at even the silliest of things like an out of tune man, or a drunk downing his glass. Near the center stood Halkano Vezera the notorious drug lord the whole city feared. Shadow wanted desperately to take him out, but the police wouldn't let him. I'll do him a favor.

**Normal POV**

Halkano smiled as his men danced arm in arm to the music. Today had been a very successful day. Their buyer had bought the most drugs the boss ahs ever seen and that added to his happy mood. Soon onw of his man fell into the seat in front of the drug lord with a goofy laugh "Oh, ha. Good day boss."

Halkano only smiled and nodded. The man then burped "Orps, sooory. I mean. This iz a very good day sir. But this new Vigilante will… might come after ussss."

The boss stopped smiling and said "Come off that nonsense. A vigilante. Puleaze. I'll buy him off."

"I heard that'z what Alex tried. It din't work."

The boss slammed the table and everyone stopped. "Some vigilante. No good guy would kill a man."

"I'm zo sorry ser. I didn't mean it like that."

"Good. Vigilante. This town isn't that craz-." The lights flickered out and all that was lit was the moon's light.

The silver lighting made it difficult to see. Fog seemed to have crawled out of the ground and every breath seemed to create smoke. Every man seemed to be sober again as they whipped out their guns. The boss only stood and yelled "WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"_**DEATH MR. VEZERA! DEATH!**_"

"Who is this?"

"_**I am merely a man who desperately needs to take care of the land full of rodents. I am the killer. I am the man who kills to eat.**_"

"Like a hunter? HA! You must be that vigilante we've been hearing so much about. Stupid moron trying to scare us."

"**AGGGHHHHH!****" **Everyone snapped toward the sound. One of the drunk men stood with a giant sword like entrance in his chest. Blood fell off the wound and soon the man fell upon his back.

The whole room was now in a ruckus. Men were screaming at the killer, some were crying, the others ran for the door. The door opened and a figure stood there. In the dark moonlight they could see a sword upon his right side in its sheath. Knives were sticking out of pouches on his legs, arms and chest. But really got their attention was the large axe that he had pulled out of a pouch that was upon his back. It was long and near the blade had holes for decoration and the bottom tip was at a tip like the top.

Men shot at him, but he suddenly disappeared and laughter rang out. The boss yelled to call the police and a man ran for the phone, but once he reached it a blade came down from the shadows and cut the hand off. The man screamed and was quickly silenced by a knife shoved into his neck.

Men shot at the direction but soon a man flipped over the counter from behind with the long axe. He jabbed the bottom into one of the men's back causing one be thrown to the floor while catapulting the axed man so he could kick a drunkard with his spiked boots.

Pulling the axe off the dead body he swung it around and jabbed the top part into a gentleman only to keep swinging around slicing others. There were twenty in the room now there are nine. Four rushed at the killer, but he appeared to be prepared. He dropped the top lower to the floor and threw the axe up cutting at an attacker. Soon with one arm he tossed the axe at one so he could fall back from catching and being surprised at the sudden change. The other two threw punches at him that were quickly deflected. The vigilante soon smacked one of the drunk men while grabbing the other's incoming punch and then the smacking hand flew over grabbing the caught arm and shoving it upward. With a huge crack of bone the man screamed and the attacker only tripped him onto the ground upon the axes blade that still held the dazed man.

The others soon came at him as the smacked man tried to kick the killer. The hooded vigilante caught the kick and used it to flip the man over so a low kick from his spiked boots would strike the screaming man's head. As the others approached the hooded man stepped on the end of the axe so it catapulted up into an assaulting man's jaw. Then he grabbed it flipped over another while keeping his weapon low so when he was directly above his victim the blade would slash the back of the head, and while he landed he flung the axe from behind his back down ward and almost split the next man's head right down the middle. The drunkard that was thrown down by the axe staggered up and picked up his gun while the boss shot at the vigilante, but once more he disappeared. The bullets continued though and struck the standing mug making his last breath painful.

Halkano looked around the room his gun raised, blood ran along the floor that it became a part of the floor and some were splashed upon the walls. Halkano was sweating, his heart was raising up so high he thought it might fail. Blood's stench filled the room and soon footsteps were heard above. The drug lord fired upward but no sounds were followed "WHAT ARE YOU?"

"_**You tell me because**_-." He appeared behind the drug dealer "_**Apparently I'm not a vigilante**_."

Halkano turned and pulled the trigger, but it only clicked from no ammo. He looked at his soon to be killer and saw him playing with the bullets that use to be in the gun. "How-. Listen, how about we make a deal?" He began to back up as the vigilante walked forward slowly "I'll give you fifty million dollars to leave me alone. I'll double it if you work for me, eh?"

Sirens were heard and the police were heard yelling to the inside. "I-I could even tell the police off."

"_**Do you know what sickens me the most? The fact that you scum think you own this city! Now you referred to me as a hunter, now what type of hunter would reason with its prey?**_"

"WAIT!"

The hooded killer jabbed the tip of the axe into the drug lord and not only the tip but the axe's blade went in as well. The vigilante stared and then he twisted it so it circled around and then wrenched it back out. More sirens came and the killer slowly walked outside. He lowered the axe so it almost touched the ground. Once he stepped on the deck the police saw him in the light. His entire body was encased with black clothing: his cloak, hood, gloves, military boots, but the cloak was ripped. The police raised their guns, but soon the vigilante turned and ran into the building.

The police ran in after him and saw the sight before them. There was a rustle behind a door and they opened it. They saw a figure with a torn cloak trying to get the cursed thing off. The officers ripped it off and they all gasped "SHADOW?"

"_**The disease has took its toll and now the drug lord is no more.**_"

End of chapter 2. I'm not sure how well this one did, please review otherwise I might end the story since I think it's just falling apart.


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own anything that SEGA does, including Sonic the hedgehog characters.

Chapter Three

Shadow walked into the visitor center of the prison he was sent to. Tails sat at a metal table waiting for the hedgehog. As Shadow sat down he talked when Tails took a breath to speak "I didn't do it."

"I know you didn't Shadow, you can't have gone back to your original self just like that. I just wondered how the police come to find you in that bar. It's all over the news that you were in costume and when the police came in you were trying to dress out."

Shadow had a black face "I didn't do it."

"Yes, you already said that I was just-."

"It's not like what you hear, Tails."

"Please elaborate."

"I was in the neighbor hood and I heard gunfire, so I went to investigate. The front of the bar was opened and some blood was visible so I decided to sneak around back. The door was locked and it was made of metal so it took some time to open. Police had come once I had opened the door. I walked in and then heard Halkano yell 'Wait' before there was a jab and some drippings of blood. Suddenly there was this crunching noise, knowing that it was a blade twisting inside the body. More police came and I peered out a cracked door. The man was just as big as a human and wore a cloak and hood. As he stood outside I could have sworn he turned slightly and saw me. Soon he ran into the building and strait at me. He burst the door open and flung his cloak at me. As I was struggling to get it off the police ripped it off and arrested me."

Tails was resting his chin on his hands listening with interest. He nodded and then said "Then you can't be a suspect. The man's too big."

"No he's not." The detective Tails loathes more, even Eggman, suddenly walks in. Harvered then continued "He use to be with Eggman and so could have taken his tec. Anyways, I'm here to say that Shadow can go, but he is suspended."

Shadow stood up sharply "WHAT?!"

"You were proven not to be the only suspect. Tails could have invented something to make him big-."

"HOW DID I GET INTO THIS!?"

"Guess what. Shadow never knew that bar existed. If he did Halkano would have been arrested, but how do we know that knew where Halkano spends his nights when and where? YOU!"

Tails sat back down slowly still staring angrily at the detective. Shadow looked over at the kit "Is this true?"

"Yah. I found the bar and I saw Halkano in there. I went in, but soon the guy threw me out and the police told me not to go near him since he knew I fought Eggman."

"Apparently you didn't listen. Went back for revenge?"

"I DON'T KILL! I NEVER HAD KILLED! STOP BLAMING ME!"

"Well SOMEONE has to be blamed."

"YAH, BUT NOT ME!"

"YOU AND SHADOW ARE SUSPECTS. YOU'RE THE PRIMARY HE'S NOT. GET OVER IT, FREAK. NOW GET OUT BEFORE I ARREST YOU FOR TRESPASING!"

Tails waited for Shadow outside of the prison and caught the hedgehog mumbling "Stupid detective. Worked with him for a year and he treats me like this?"

"How do you think I feel?"

"Well now I want to punch him. So I can relate now."

"Punch who?" Sonic just halted from his morning run once he saw them.

"Detective Harvered." Tails looked away in disgust and crossed his arms.

"That jerk? Now what has he done this time?"

They told Sonic about Tails visit, Shadow's story, and how the detective treated them. "Wow. Just when you think you couldn't like him less."

"Exactly. Now you guys understand what I went through."

Shadow turned to Tails "Tails, no one knows what you went through."

"Well the detective part I mean."

"Oh."

Sonic was stretching his legs as he asked "Where you guys going to go?"

"I'm heading home, but Shadow I don't-."

"Same."

"Well he's going home as well."

"Very well, see ya, Shades." Sonic stood high and waved as if he was back to normal.

The black hedgehog smiled and shook his head as he walked away "It's been a long while since someone has called me that."

Sonic then turned to his best friend "Tails come on. Carry out the tradition man."

"Oh, sorry. SEE YA SHADES!"

Shadow didn't even turn around, but he waved back acknowledging him. Sonic snorted "Not what I meant but that works. Race ya home."

The speed demon suddenly sped off and a surprised Tails yelled after him "HEY NO FAIR. WAIT UP." The fox zoomed after him.

Later on Angle Island Sonic decided to visit his old friend. Sonic stepped up the stairs to the Master Emerald. The hedgehog looked at it as it spun on its spot. "What are you doing here?"

Sonic jumped and spun around as if ready for a fight. Knuckles stood there crossing his arms "Calm down Sonic. I didn't mean it in an offensive way."

"Sorry, Knux. I'm still jumpy ever since I've been hearing strange things about new stuff."

Knuckles shifted slightly as if uncomfortable "Well, uh. Everything has changed ever since you left. Now that I think about it, more has changed ever since you got back. This vigilante. The Hunter."

Sonic raised a brow "The Hunter?"

"One of the men who survived the onslaught and reported to the news about his boss calling the guy a hunter. Right before the drug lord was killed the Hunter said 'what kind of hunter would reason with his prey.' Everybody is suddenly calling him that. Some are even saying he's a Hunter of Crime. Those who law break shall fall under his might and those who were tortured shall come to their light. Don't stair at me like that Sonic, I get bored here ever since Tails told Rouge to stop stealing, so I visit the city once in a while and hear these rumors."

Sonic caught himself looking surprised and suspicious and changed it to a happy face "Well. So much for the 'Knuckles didn't change'."

"Ha… funny."

"Do you know anything about The Hunter?"

"Nope."

"Well anyone who might be him?"

"The ones that are a suspect."

"Tails and Shadow?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Shadow has super speed and can use that to attack making it look like skilled fighting, he's one of the best with bows, he use to be a killer, and he has a motive. The police won't let him do his job as an officer so he'll take it in his own hands."

"And Tails?"

"You won't believe me, but… a month after you quit he came to the island to ask me to give him martial arts lessons. I said I'll have to see where he was at, so I challenged him. He beat me in thirty seconds."

"WHAT!?"

"Yah, I know. I was stunned. His speed level was high and he used it in his fighting which was incredible. I told him there was nothing for me to teach him if he could beat me at it very fast. He's also one of the best archers in the world named first."

"How?"

"His contest against Shadow. He beat him with a bow that barley worked. Come on Sonic, when is that possible?"

"It-it's Tails."

"I know. He also disappeared for a long time and was only seen defeating Eggman. No one knows what he did or what happened to him. Whatever it was though it changed him, he's not a cute kid that won't hurt anyone. Being around him gives some sort of feeling that he's going to hurt you."

"Tails would never."

"I know, I know. It's just… He's suddenly easier to anger. I tried talking to him, but he wouldn't listen to me."

"Here… let me talk to him. Maybe I can get something out of him. I don't think it would have changed him into a killer though."

Knuckles nodded and then with a grin grumbled "But I'll need to ask you off the island before you get hurt."

Sonic was surprised, but then grinned. He then said mockingly "If you can catch me, knucklehead."

Knuckles lunged but the blue blur ran off making the echidna miss. Once the hedgehog got home it was night time and he went up to the fox's room. He opened it slightly and saw the fox under the covers appearing to be in peace for the first time he has ever seen this year. "_I don't want to disturb him. I'll ask him tomorrow. After I take care of business._" Sonic then jumped down stairs and ran out the door. The fox then opened his eyes.

_Somewhere else_

The secret organization called IS-DJ was held in an abandoned factory. It sounded like a DJ club, but it was more like a Nazi club. Its name meant 'Injustice Shall Defeat Justice' and they were the cause of many terrorist attacks. There were about a hundred men there and probably fifty women. Their leader Shanbull stood on a stage screaming "THE JUSTICE SYSTEM IS CORUPTED AND CRUEL. THE MEN WHO WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT US HAVE BEEN KILLING US. THE INOCENT HAVE BEEN ACCUSED AND THE VILLANS ARE LET FREE. WE NEED TO CONTROL IT. WE… NEED… TO… STOP… THIS… CITY!"

Roars of agreement went by and many were jumping up and down screaming "I.S.D.J! I.S.D.J! I.S.D.J!"

Outside looking into one of the windows was a cloaked figure with a hood. A bow was in his hand, the one the police took from his first attack. He turned and jumped off, but inside the lights flickered and the people quieted down looking up. The lights acted as if they were running away from something. The doors banged open abruptly and every one swished their heads around to look at the man standing at the door. He had a dark, ripped cloak and a hood, there was an axe on his back beside a bow (that was swung around) and a pouch with arrows, there was a sword at his right, and knives alongside his body.

The Hunter took a step forward and everyone got out of his way. Shanbull was shacking as the vigilante got closer "Wuh-what do you want?"

"_**I want everyone here to go home. I'll handle your justice problem and all you have to do is sit back.**_"

A buff man then stood up "AND IF WE DON'T?"

The Hunter slightly turned to him "_**Then you're part of the problem as well. **__**And I will kill you**__**!**_" The man seemed nerved and stepped back in surprise, but then stepped forward.

"You don't scare me. Why don't we just kill you and just continue what we do?" Half the room erupted in agreement.

The others soon started to step up against the wall knowing what was coming. About thirty-nine women went to the wall but only thirty-six men did the same. The other hundred-fifty men and women protested and began to charge at the vigilante.

The Hunter only whipped around pulling out many arrows and shot five into the crowd. Four men fell and one woman. He grabbed another arrow and shot it toward the ceiling. It hit a power button in a ramp above and the factory boomed to life. Many paused at the sudden sound giving the killer some time. He jumped down and pulled out the sword slicing four men.

The others came after him and he blocked many punches and threw off many attempts at tackling him. One in particular he allowed so he could roll over with him and kick him into a grinder. The factory apparently was for meats and the man screamed as it crushed him. The Hunter let loose an arrow missing the people. One even yelled "YA MISSED."

He didn't reply. He only turned and jumped behind some of the fallen rubble the factory had. Some men turned to where the arrow went and saw it was jamming a small gear, and since the factory was old, it heated up very fast. People near it tried to run, but the machine exploded sending shards of metal and gears at many people. Some fell dead and soon the lights fell out smashing the ground. It became extremely dark, but that didn't stop the killer. He jumped out from the middle of the group. He had pulled out his spear like axe and swung it around. A few men and women's head fell off and others got deep cuts.

Many tried swinging punches but only hurt others in the group. The vigilante soon twisted a neck breaking it and the lights came back on. Only ten men and two women remained besides the ones that were against the walls. The two women ran at him since they were the closest. The first one he blocked her kick with one of his own and as he used his own kick to turn around he pulled out a knife, threw it at the other girl striking her head, and then kicked the woman behind him with his other foot. The last women fell on top of an arrow that was somehow placed upright and it penetrated her body. The last ten soon picked up pipes and rocks to attack.

The Hunter only walked toward them. One threw his pipe at the killers head, but he only ducked and jabbed his knife into the guy's stomach. As the soon to be dead man leaned over trying to stop the bleeding Hunter rolled over his body and as he reached down grabbing the man's arms, he threw him at the buff man that challenged the vigilante. They both fell to the floor and the jabbed man died on impact making it hard for the other to get up. Two men rushed him with a giant pipe. The vigilante only ran at them. Grabbing the pipe as he leaned back, he flipped himself over and kicked the two men on the back of the head right after the spikes shot out of the boots. His feet followed their heads and soon landed on them standing.

Another threw a rock at the killer, but he only caught it and crushed it with his fingers. He then pulled out his sword and jabbed the thrower in the chest and as he basically twirled around the corpse falling he sliced one charger's neck and let the sword go as he reached to the end of his slice sending it toward a chap who picked up a giant sharp metal piece. As it entered the metal handling man the Hunter pulled out a knife and threw it at the farthest attacker and then caught a punch. He twisted the fist in his hand and tripped his assaulter and kneeled down bringing his elbow upon the side of the head of the man as if crashed into a big rock.

The last standing man rushed him, but the vigilante pulled out his bow and shot an arrow. The man's head flew back, but his legs continued and resulted in a back landing and sliding along the ground. The buff man finally got the dead man off him and saw it was just him and his killer, but he wasn't going down without a fight. He ran at him with a battle cry, and the vigilante decided the game of chicken was okay. Just as the buff man was about to throw a devastating punch the Hunter fell back and slid down between the man's legs and then flipped up onto his feet.

The buff man turned only to have the bow smash into his face. The old bow cracked and broke, but the killer was expecting that. As soon as the broken ends reached passed the neck he pulled them back and shoved both ends into the man's neck almost like the screws in Frankenstein's Monster. Dead immediately he stood still until his killer flicked his nose and then fell onto his back.

The men were stiff as ice and the women screamed as he walked toward them. He only pulled the sword out of the guy and sheathed it. Not even out of breath or appeared tired he said "_**The rest of you don't want to fight I hope. There has been enough killing.**_"

No one even took a step toward him "_**I won't hurt you unless you give me no choice like these men and women. Let's be friends rather than enemies. Tell you what. Tomorrow night meet me here and tell me who you think is evil and I shall look into it and be rid of him. Sounds good?**_"

Shanbull walked toward him and held out a hand with a smile "although you killed some of my men, they should have listened to you. It feels great to have you on our side." The Hunter took it and nodded.

Soon everyone came over and was telling him how cool it was watching him fight like he was a pro. Suddenly a man blurted out ruining the moment "GUYS! THAT EXPLOSHION. NEIGHBORS WOULD HAVE CALLED THE POLICE."

The Hunter was the first to respond "_**Shanbull, take these guys out the back or something. I'll deal with the police. They're going to be after me and they'll think I had killed everyone in here, just like the last place.**_"

The leader nodded and told everyone to follow him. The Hunter turned and ran toward the doors. As he stepped out a police car came by sirens on. The officers inside spotted him and pulled over "FREAZE! GET ON THE GROUND NOW!"

He disobeyed. He turned left and ran. They soon followed after jumping out of the car. He soon ran down an alley, but stopped. It ended. The two police came around the corner and yelled once more for him to freeze. The killer turned around and began to walk toward them with his hands up, but stopped. Soon another man joined them. It was Detective Harvered and he looked happy "Got you, you two tailed bastard. Finally I catch Tails the fox as the vigilan-."

The Hunter suddenly turned around and with surprising speed ran up the wall. He was so fast that he continued up when he ran out of wall, but with that he flipped back and then blasted forward and was gone in one second.

"DAMN IT!"

"Well. It's Shadow for sure."

"I've seen that before."

"When was that Harvered?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog had done that. I've seen it. Even the speed. Apparently he wasn't coping in his room. Get the hedgehog for questioning."

Whaaaaaaaaat? Now Sonic is a suspect? Who is it then? Sonic, Tails, or Shadow? All have motives, all have skills the Hunter has, and yet there is only one killer. Who? Review please, that would help me a lot.


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own anything about Sonic the Hedgehog.

Chapter 4

Sonic opened his eyes and yawned. He sat up and stretched his back to ease the sleepiness of his body. It pleased him to do so and he stood up. He still felt sad about Amy's death and so he had something he calls "Morning Depression" where he'll get depressed in the morning, but then get over it. It actually got better ever since Tails got back from being questioned.

He groggily opened the door and walked downstairs to the kitchen. He sat down and noticed a plate of hot chili dogs. He picked one up as curiosity and distrust settled upon him.

He looked down and saw a note from his best bud:

"Sonic,

I have left a minute ago. I was able to calculate when you'll be awake. I need to go and get some materials for an idea I just got to help with the "Eggman" problem.

P.S. Burn this letter latter so that the detective won't find this and then I'll get into trouble with him.

-Tails."

Sonic smiled and ate the chili dog in his hand. "An idea for beating Egghead, huh? Heh. This is already sounding good."

The hedgehog got up and started a fire in the fire pit that he guesses Tails recently made. It was in the middle of the living room with a round pit of metal with brick columns on both sides of it going up in a circular way so the hole in the center, that was like a window, was a semicircle. The columns soon connected to form a chimney flying toward the roof. Sonic then placed some wood in the pit followed by the paper on top. He lit a match and watched the paper burn.

He sat down as the warmth spread throughout his body and the room; it was almost like a warm welcoming hug. Winter must have been coming early; it was suddenly a bit nippier than usual. Or is it he has been locked inside his room so long he doesn't know the date. For all he knows it might be a late winter.

There was a sudden banging on the door. Sonic jumped off the couch, the relaxation evaporating as if it were a drop of water falling on the fire he made. He ran, or jogged in his case, to the door "That must be Tails with his new items."

The hedgehog opened the door to see "Oh. Detective Harvered. Tails isn't here so you can't-."

"Sonic the Hedgehog. You're under arrest for questioning."

"-Pick… on… him… WHAT!"

"You need to come with us."

"For what!"

"Being a vigilante, assault, murder, menacing, breaking and entering, and vandalism."

Sonic raised his arms in frustration and as they strapped handcuffs on him he thought "_Whatever made them think that I am a vigilante?_"

Tails just stepped off the train with a receipt in hand. He looked up from it with a smile, but it quickly faded when he saw Sonic being dragged by the police "Sonic?"

"Sorry Tails. Now they think I did it?"

"What? The vigilante thing?"

"PREATY MUCH!" He yelled back when he was too far for normal talk.

Sonic was shoved into the train harshly. People stared and an officer came on board with his badge "Police, carry on with your business."

Everyone moved from their seats as far as they could from Sonic "_Oh no, please stay. It's not like I'll __bite__. Sheesh, what's wrong with these people. No respect for a retired hero._"

Tails barley got on as the doors closed and the train started to slide forward. The fox looked around to see some people in the next cart squashing each other against the door "_Ah, there he is._"

The golden fox picked up his phone and dialed a number "Shadow? Yes I figured out your number… Changing your number isn't going to solve anything, it's not like I'm going to bombard you with calls… No I wo- forget it. Anyways, the reason I called is, now they think Sonic is the Hunter… Uh… Hello? Shadow? You there?" There was a beep and the line went dead "I guess not."

Later Tails was pacing in front of the station "_What made them think Sonic did it? He can barley run as fast as he use to._"

"Tails!"

The fox turned to see a black hedgehog run toward him "Why?"

"I don't know. They just arrested him when I went out shopping."

"You? Shopping?"

"I had an idea for project A.E."

"Ah." Then Shadow whispered "That still means Anti-Eggman, right?"

The fox nodded. The doors opened and an angered hedgehog came out. "Why that good for nothing-."

"Harvered?"

"Yah, how did he become a cop?"

"Don't ask me."

"Yah, you should have seen Jone. He is as crooked as can get." Sonic and Tails turned to Shadow "What?"

"Jone."

Tails sighed "Don't mention him."

"Uh-."

"SONIC!" The blue blur turned to Shadow who whispered "He shot at Tails for defeating Eggman."

"OKAY, THAT'S IT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH STOPPING EGGHEAD?"

"It scares the crime lords." The fox replies "They start to think I might get involved. Jone wasn't the only one who tried to kill me. I put away an assassin, one of the best too, who tried to kill me. Finally they just tell the police that they will arrest me for vigilantism, assault,-."

"That's popular these days." Sonic mumbled.

"-, and vandalism, even if I do self defense."

Sonic looked at Shadow "Well, it's true faker."

Sonic smiled as he rolled his eyes under his eyelids "I haven't been called that in a while."

"At least it brightened the mood."

"Also, Tails. They said something about menacing. What is that?"

"Basically they are saying that you made someone fear for there own life."

"That's illegal?"

"Yep."

"Huh. Never knew that."

"Good day vigilantes." Harvered came up to them. Sonic clenched his fist, Shadow crossed his arms, and Tails growled as he, as well, curled his fists.

"What do you want?"

"To put away the vigilante. Or should I say a radioactive two tailed freak."

"I am not a vigilante."

"Sure. You're just a killer."

"I'm not!"

"Yah, sure!"

"I only save lives!"

"YAH RIGHT! LIAR!"

"Hey. I think I hear a drug deal going on. Why don't you go make sure it goes well, huh?"

The detective's face was bloated red as if his head was about to burst from the anger flinging against his skull. Soon he marched away. Sonic looked at his best friend with a questioning look. The fox only looked away toward the ground not daring to look up to face Sonic's glare.

The speed demon then turned to Shadow who only replied by mouthing "Don't ask."

The hedgehog looked back at the golden fox "Fine! Don't tell me, but the more this goes on the guiltier you seem "TAILS"."

Sonic blasted off in anger leaving Tails with tears in his eyes. Shadow soon felt sympathy and walked over to Tails to put a hand on his shoulder. The fox didn't do anything as the hedgehog's hand touched his right shoulder, but only looked toward the ground "Tails… Do you need a therapist?"

"NO!" Shadow staggered back "No! I'm sorry Shadow. I didn't mean to snap."

The fox began to walk away but stopped when Shadow said "Tails. This isn't something you can walk away from. It messes with your head."

"Yet it doesn't make you crazy."

"It's still not healthy."

"My life never is. My life never is."

Shadow only shook his head and then pulled out his phone whispering "Now to change my number."

The golden fox rolled his eyes with a smile "_Everyone still thinks my senses are not strong._"

_**Afternoon**_

Sonic stood on a mountain top overlooking the ruins. Not even the beautiful sight soothed him. The tall trees were glittering in the sun set's light across the treetops as if it were water. The ruins standing there, like a welcoming home, barley blocking the sun's farewell sight.

He turned and ran back to Tails house "_Maybe I was just a bit harsh. Everyone says no one knows what he went through._"

Sonic knocked on the door and waited. He rocked on his heels then onto his toes. The door opened and there stood Tails. He looked confused "Uh… Why did you knock on the door?"

"It's your house."

"Yours too."

"Oh yah. Sorry, old habits."

Tails stepped away from the door and the hedgehog entered shutting the door behind him. Tails suddenly pulled out a dark bow that glimmered as if it were liquid black. Sonic nearly jumped at the sight "WHAT IS THAT?"

"A bow."

"Why does it look so dark?"

"My plan to fight Eggman without the knowledge of the police."

"With a bow? Yes an arrow can take out his Egg-carrier."

"First of all: I destroyed his newest Egg-carrier. Second of all: Yes an arrow can."

"Huh?"

Tails smiled and pushed a button. A panel opened up and the seven chaos emeralds glowed brightly out of there hidden place. Sonic's eyes shot wide open "How-?"

"While everyone was busy I was looking for these. I stole two from Eggman, Knuckles gave me one, Shadow another, and the rest I found."

"Wow. And how will this involve a bow?"

"Liquefy the chaos power along with the master emerald."

"Excuse me?"

"It's all planed. Tomorrow the process will be complete and we will have the ultimate bow."

"Hmm. WHAT?"

"Come on. I asked Knuckles to leave his Master Emerald alone as I guarded it."

The fox took the seven emeralds and tossed them into a bag, he soon ran out. Sonic only shrugged and followed.

At Angle Island Tails kneeled next to a machine with plugs like a heartbeat monitor attached to the giant green emerald which in turn was connected to a machine. It had seven slots for the emeralds with a facet connected to each but only one handle to control the flow of liquid.

Tails placed a bow case underneath so that whatever came out fell in it. The fox soon placed the emeralds in each slot and walked over to the Master Emerald. Landing on one knee he looked at Sonic and then back at the emerald. The golden fox leaned closer, brought a hand up to his mouth to hide his lips, and whispered something.

Sonic leaned forward to hear, but it was just a mumble to him. Tails stood just as the emerald shined brighter "its working."

Like electrical circuits, energy sparked out of the wires connecting the machine and the emerald as it came into the separate slots. Tails then turned the handle right and a rainbow color came out slowly and started to fill up the thick bow case. After a few minutes Tails turned the machine off and the liquid stopped flowing out. Once the last drop went in Tails laid the bow down into the muck and closed it.

It let out a hiss as the thick metal closed and Sonic could have sworn he heard metal gears locking the case. "Tails is that air locked."

"Well if we are going to have an ultimate bow we're going to have to protect it with all our might don't we."

"I still don't see how this bow is going to destroy an entire space ship."

"Well, you are going to have to wait in till tomorrow, huh?"

Sonic shrugged. From the other side of the island a man lowered his binoculars "An ultimate bow? Interesting."

The mysterious figure turned and disappeared into the shadows. Sonic and Tails on the other hand took down the machine and waited for Knuckles return. Afterwards they went home, and now it was night, the stars shone bright and the moon glowed like silver.

Sonic then remembered a question he had "Uh Tails. About Harvered."

The fox cringed "What about him?"

"Well… He mentioned something about killing and you soooo."

"How...Dare you!" The fox now looked menacing.

"Wait, Tails!"

"You think that I, Miles Tails Prower, would KILL SOMEONE! HOW DARE YOU SONIC T. HEDGEHOG! **HOW DARE YOU!**"

Sonic took a step back "Whoa, Tails. Not what I was talking about."

Tails was taking deep breaths with a furious face looking as if he was about to murder someone. Sonic gulped "I was asking why he was comparing murder to you?"

Tails seemed to be surprised and his anger faded into realism as if he just realized how he was acting. The fox fall onto a chair and placed his face into his hands. He suddenly began to shake and Sonic heard silent sobs. He walked over to Tails and kneeled next to him "Tails. You can't hide all your past troubles from me. Soon it'll come out."

The fox raised his head "Sonic. My past is best remained buried in the sea of mystery." The fox put his head back into his hands, tears falling down like a leaking faucet.

Sonic stood and told Tails that he was going to do his nightly run. The fox nodded and the hedgehog ran out.

_**In An Alley Behind The I.S.D.J. Building**_

Shanbull stood there looking around. The alley was dark and humid and you could distinctly hear water dripping echoing throughout with the only light source shining down on top of the patient man. Shanbull turned left and right and looked at the time. He then looked down the alley and then turned around. A hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder and Shanbull twirled around in terror.

The Hunter caught him before he struck the ground. "**A little jumpy are we?**"

"How?"

"**A lot of practice. What have you got?**"

"A cop."

"**Yay.**" He sounded unsurprised and bored.

"Jone."

"**Double yay.**" He hardly seemed any more surprised or enthusiastic than the first time.

"You know?"

"**I have known for quite a while, but I had no reason to go after him in till now.**"

"I don't understand."

"**Go ahead and tell Sonic this for me.**"

"Okay. Why the Hedgehog."

"**I can tell he's not happy with me.**"

"You've been stalking Sonic?" Shanbull was shocked.

"**No. Following. He was acting suspicious. Here's what I want you to say 'I don't kill immediately. I kill the guilty who I ****know**** are a hundred percent guilty.'**"

"Got it."

"**Okay. I will take care of Jone tomorrow night.**"

"Wha-why tomorrow?"

"**Because I need a bow, and I found one. My supplier is the same person who gave me my first bow, and not only will I take care of him, I will make him terrified beyond any other and increase my reputation greatly.**"

"You're not the type that only does it for reputation, are you?"

"**What?**"

"Wait I didn-."

"**I know. That was just a sudden question. I only want people to think I am not from this world. With my new bow I will strike fear into criminal minds so much that crime will fall faster than Eggman's stupid rear end.**"

"Wait. You're going to go take down Eggman with your new weapon?"

"**Pretty much.**"

"Great! That nuisance needs to go."

"**Well, someone understands me.** **I will give this Jone a warning and tell him to come meet me in Arsnail.**"

"No. No, no-no-no-no-no-no-no. That place is like the center of all crime. He'll place a trap. All the weapons, drugs, and bombs are sold there."

"**Why else would I call him to that area? I want him to set up a trap. None of their weapons can fall me, none of their men can fall me, I can kill them instantly, and I can fight with only one hand against an army of them. Any fight I go to annoys me, because it also bores me since there is never a challenge. I fight they fall, it feels as if my skills are being wasted.**"

"So don't try as hard."

"**And if I do that I start losing practice. Boredom is a hundred times better than losing practice of any of my skill resulting in lost of skill.**"

Shanbull nodded. "**Where is he now?**"

"Who?"

"**Jone. Where. Is. He. Now?**"

"Oh. At the station. He works late these days."

Shanbull only blinked and The Hunter disappeared. Even when he looked around quickly there was not even a trace that he was there but only a memory.

At the station Jone stepped out yawning. He scratched his head and rubbed his chest. He had dirty hair and his body looked more like a drunkard. He had a beard and mustache that connected each other to his side burns and he was pale as if he hadn't been in the sun for years.

He slowly walked to his car fumbling into his pockets for some keys. He lazily looked for the right key and pulled it out. He looked up to insert the key. All that was there was a chest made of black cloth. His car had completely disappeared. He jumped back and pulled out his gun, but that was only a toy and the Hunter twirled his usual gun in his finger. He then grabbed the top and the handle and pulled the entire top off and continued to crunch the handle and all the bullets inside into a ball. He tossed it at Jone's head who tried to stop it, but it was too late. It struck his head and he cried in pain as blood blurted out. He fell back, covering the wound, onto his own backside groaning and weeping.

He quickly looked up to see the man gone. He sighed, but where was his car? Something tugged his foot and he flew into the air. He cried out in horror as the ground fell away from him. He soon looked up and saw that The Hunter grabbed his foot and stood on top of the police building.

The Hunter snatched a knife from his back and roared as he bashed it into his leg. Jone cried out in pain, but Hunter didn't care. He yanked it back out and slammed it into his leg once more. Jone cried out once more only to be silenced when the killer's foot kicked him in the face. Jone covered his face and when he looked again he noticed he was flipped right side up face to face with the vigilante.

His attacker soon yelled "**JONE. YOU ARE A COP WHO HAS TWISTED HIMSELF INTO A NOT THAT IS UNTIE ABLE. YOU ARE TO MEET ME IN ARSNAIL TO GIVE ME THE NAMES AND EVIDENCE OF ALL THE CROOKED COPS IN THIS CITY OR YOU. WILL. ****DIE****!**"

The Hunter suddenly dropped him and Jone screamed as the pavement came quickly to his feet, but suddenly he was flipped by something snagging his leg and he was swung around almost striking his head against the concrete. He was suddenly dropped. He looked around, but no one was in the vicinity.

He had to get out of there before something else happened. He picked up his dropped car keys and pressed the car alarm. There was a beep but somewhere he didn't think it would be. He looked up. His red car smashed into the ground and Jone jumped back screaming and then fell into a sitting position. Jone sat up at the wreck. Pieces were flung everywhere, some lay in the street and others were flung into buildings, a piece even scratched Jone's abused face. He even noticed that there was a note attached to the car's remains reading in red ink almost like blood:

"_**YOU **__**WILL**__** MEET ME IN ARSNAIL OR. YOU. WILL. **__**DIE!**_"

Jone turned and hobbled, quickly, back into the police station for help.

Sorry I have been really busy lately. What took place between Harvered and Tails? That's the main question for now. Any recommendations? That could be helpful for future purposes for The Hunter, Sonic, Tails, Shadow, or/and anyone.


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own anything that belongs to SEGA, which includes Sonic. I do own The Hunter though.

Chapter 5

Tails opened his door with a droopy face that made him appear dead, but suddenly all the color to his face returned when he smelt something. Pancakes?

The fox ran down stairs and saw his friend, Sonic the Hedgehog, cooking as best as he could. The fox came over and tapped the blue blur's shoulder. The hedgehog jumped and spun around "Sheesh, Sonic. Are you tired? Usually you would have me pinned to the floor by now."

The blue hedgehog had his hand on his chest breathing deeply and then a smile formed on his face "Well. I'm out of practice, aren't I?"

The fox only shrugged and took the pan Sonic was using "This is done. Why are you still cooking it?"

"Hey, you're the chef around here."

"Well we're the only ones living around here."

"True. That's why you are the chef around here."

The hedgehog picked up a plate that had a black pancake "Uh… I'll take this one."

The fox took the plate and handed his friend the good one "I'll eat this one, Sonic."

"But-."

"Don't start. I've eaten worst. Remember my disappearance?"

"Yah."

"I was lost in the woods. I had to eat things you can't imagine."

"Name one."

"Okay. A Brown Pansy Butterfly."

"A what? Okay, I take it back."

"It's just a brown butterfly that closely resembles a moth."

"Still don't know."

"Forget it."

Sonic was scratching his head "_A Brown Fancy Butterfly? Or was it a Brown Nancy Butterfly?_"

Sonic shook his head violently as to drop the subject in his head. Tails rolled his eyes and left the kitchen. "Wait. You ate a bug."

"There was more than one Sonic."

"Yuk."

Sonic came in to see that Tails' pancake had left its plate and Tails was messing with the air locked bow case. "What the-."

"I'm use to eating fast since each time I try to relax I got attacked."

Sonic felt a pain of guilt starting flowing down into his stomach. "_Why did I leave Tails all alone? I should have known that people would have tried to kill him in my absence._"

Tails looked up to see his friend looking down with a sad look. Tails soon was offended about what he said "Well- uh- Sonic. It-it's not your fault I ju-."

"No Tails. It's not okay. I left you alone where anyone could hurt you. What kind of friend would do that?"

"One in distress."

"Yah, but was I in distress? I was in depress, not distress."

Tails only looked at his friend with no reply. Sonic only sat down and played with his food. Tails opened the case and looked in. "It's done!"

Happy for an excuse to get up, Sonic stood and carelessly walked over to his younger friend. Tails lifted the bow out of the case just as Sonic looked over his shoulder. The rainbow like muck was gone "Hey, where's the… muck?"

"The bow absorbed it."

"Wait, so…"

"Now the bow its self has the power of the chaos emeralds."

Sonic was surprised "By just absorbing it?"

"Yes. You see, the power of the emeralds gathered in the bow by the weapon absorbing it like a sponge in water. There the powers of the emerald united its self with the metal and wood making the powers in it undeviating in till something or someone ruptures it."

Sonic only had his brain spinning around in circles. "WHAT?"

"The liquid powers were absorbed into the wood where they combined into one therefore the powers only leave when it breaks."

"Now that was English. Was that hard?"

"Kind of. I haven't been around you for a while so all my thoughts are use to being extreme."

"Scientist extreme?"

"Probably more. Follow me; we need to go down into my lab."

"Yay, I've never been in there before."

Tails went to the fire pit and pushed the side of it. The pit started to lower and Sonic jumped on it just in time before the top closed off with one other pit. "I come down here sometimes when someone threatens me."

"Is this also a bomb shelter?"

"Pretty much."

Tails stepped off when the platform stopped with a bump. Sonic followed in suit. There were all the planes, Sonic was wondering where they were. The entire place was full of machines and prototypes, almost as if the speed demon was actually in an air force base. It was about two foot ball fields wide in diameter. Tails pointed at the far wall where a target rang was. Sonic could tell it was for bow and arrow. He ran to it and turned around so Tails could walk up "This is my target range as you can tell. I want you to go up against the wall as I shoot the arrows at you."

Sonic began to sweet "Uh…"

"Don't worry, I won't aim at you. I'll aim to the right of your head."

"My right?"

"Your right, my left."

"Okay, but Tails, I'm sure that since I can dodge bullets I can dodge an arrow."

"I bet you can."

"I could probably catch it."

"Okay, Try."

"Err."

"If it slices your hand I'll do first aid."

Tails pulled an arrow from a quiver on the ground. Sonic shrugged and put his hands on his hips nodded to his friend. Tails pulled the arrow back and let go. In a flash the arrow stopped once Sonic caught it before it hit the wall to his right like Tails promised, he also caught it enough that if it were aimed at his head it would even touch the tip of his black nose.

"What type of ultimate bow is that? Metal Sonic could stop that."

Tails rolled his eyes and then pulled another arrow out "That was to see if it worked properly."

Sonic rested his hands on his hips ready. Tails pulled the bow back, but something was different. The air seemed to get thicker and the bow seemed to be casting barely visible smoke. Sonic ignored this and Tails let the arrow lose. Sonic didn't even blink and "**WHAM!**" The arrow hit the wall right next to Sonic.

In reaction Sonic fell away screaming. He looked at the arrow in disbelief. IT, an ordinary arrow, had passed through the metal wall and whatever was behind it far enough that you could only see the feather. Sonic stood shaking and poked it. The arrow was real. He turned to Tails who was smiling "Wha-how da?"

"It went as fast as light. Even you cannot dodge an arrow moving that fast."

"Di-did the smoke have anything to do with it?"

"That was just to show that chaos energy was being used. The energy soon transferred to the arrow and that's why it didn't break when it struck the wall."

"But chaos powers usually glow when being used."

"Yes, but when you add a lot of colors together it creates the color black. So it was shining, it just appeared to be smoke."

"Okay. Is that all it can do."

"I don't think so."

Tails turned and aimed the bow with new ammo. The smoke came out once more and he fired it at a giant plane that was nearby. The entire thing flew all the way into a wall sending pieces everywhere and even creating a dent in the metal wall so big that you could tell, by the imprint, it was a plane that did it.

Sonic stared wide eyed. The fox pulled out another arrow and aimed, but this time the smoke slowly grew out and once it reached its full potential the fox let it go. This time it went as fast as a normal one, but once it made contact with the plane it bursted out like a bomb and it spread so far the blast almost hit Tails.

Sonic ran up to the fallen fox and pulled him up "Why did you destroy that plane?"

"Because, it doesn't work anymore."

"Oh. And why did you pick a bow, why not a gun where it could do more damage?"

"Because then people wouldn't think that the "Hunter" did it."

Then it suddenly dawned on the blue blur "You were going to use the Hunter's presence to go fight Eggman."

"With the exact same arrow with a hundred times worth of damage. I am using the Hunter's presence as a way to prevent the police from arresting me, but at the same time prevent Eggman from taking over the world."

"HA, HA! Tails you are such a genius. Could I use the bow if need be?"

"Only people who can use chaos powers can use its powers. And also, spin dash it." The fox held it out ready for Sonic to hit it.

"Uhhhh… No thanks, I know it won't break."

"But you don't know what will happen."

"I do know what will I happen, I'll get hurt that's what will happen."

"Sonic." Tails said sternly in an annoyed voice.

The hedgehog groaned and he obeyed. He ran at the held out bow and he attacked it. As his ball form touched it, a blast of energy shoved him away and he struck a wall. He slid down into a laying down position as Tails ran over. "Are you all right? What hurt more?"

"No I'm not alright I'm hurting. And the wall hurt more."

"Well my theory is correct."

"Mind sharing?" Sonic was slightly annoyed.

"The more force attacked at the bow the more force blown back. It won't hurt, only shove. Unless I want it to." The fox grabbed the bottom of the bow as if it was a bat and it started to glow. He went up to another plane and swung. The plane soared into the air and it, as well, crashed into the wall leaving a nice imprint.

"I like the art work on my walls."

"Nice, and Tails."

"Hmm?"

"Next time you have a theory. SHARE IT!"

The fox smiled and rubbed the back of his head with an innocent look.

"Can it do anything else?" The hedgehog got up and began to pat himself to get the dust off angrily.

"What else do you want it to do?"

"Well, chaos emeralds can teleport things."

"Uh… Teleport something to any where or teleport you to where it hit."

"Uhh… Both."

"Maybe, but as you saw on the explosion one the more powerful the trick the longer the energy takes to do it."

Sonic nodded. They got on the platform and it headed back up. A screen popped up "Sorry. That's only to tell me if there was a fire lit above."

Soon they were back in the living room. Tails put the bow in the case and locked it. "Hey Tails." The hedgehog walked over to his unfinished pancakes and ate them quickly.

"Yah?"

"How did you get the bow to do those tricks?"

"Thought and command. You act like you're trying to go super and then think about what you want it to do. You don't have to worry about what it will hit since the energy will protect the arrow you can think light speed arrow and it will do so. That can hit an egg-carrier and destroy it instantly. See what I mean by an arrow can destroy Eggman's toys?"

Sonic nodded scratching his chin thoughtfully "Yah, but… how do you know when to let go on the bomb trick?"

"Well starts out the same as the light speed arrow only that it takes about five seconds to charge instead of instant. You can tell by the bow. It vibrates when it's ready to fire. Cool huh?"

"Awesome."

"I need to go and see our friends. Its Cream's birthday."

"OH! It's October?"

"Uh yah. Wait! Being locked up made you forget the time?"

"Well uhh… Heh, heh."

Tails rolled his eyes "Come one. I take you to the store to get her a present."

Sonic jumped off the chair and ran out after the two-tailed fox.

Soon they left the store and Sonic had bought Cream a giant cook book of empty pages so she can start making her own recipes and an expensive cook kit. Tails was able to tell Sonic what Cream had and didn't so it helped. As they exited the store Tails was speaking "You know, Sonic, Cream is still the loving girl, she only trying to get her own restraint opened. She'll forgive you for missing her last birthday."

"She still cares for Egghead's bots?"

"Ehh."

"That's a yes, and I'm trying to make amends still buddy."

"Yes, I understand." Both stopped shortly.

They were standing near the police station. A car was in complete wreck almost as if someone threw it straight down onto the ground. Sonic could tell it use to be a red car. The blue hedgehog turned to Tails to see a big grin on his face. A man started to limp toward them kind of violently. The hedgehog didn't recognize him though. "Hey, Joney. I like your car." The two-tailed fox said.

"It's Jone to you, you two-tailed freak!"

"You know that everyone keeps calling me that so it no longer offends me, I count it as a greeting and acknowledgement. If that "insult" is all that you cops can think of then I wonder how they let ineligible people like you into the police force."

Sonic now knew who it was. Jone the officer who tried to kill Tails at one point. Sonic already started to dislike him but he asked respectfully "What happened here. It looks like one of Eggman's small attacks."

Jone now turned his furious, red face from the golden fox to the blue hedgehog "The Hunter, that's what! He threatened me. AND HE CAN'T BE HUMAN. **He has to be one of ****your**** kind**!"

"Huh?"

"HE PICKED UP MY CAR SO FAST I DIDN'T NOTICE, THEN HE TOOK MY GUN, RIPPED THE TOP PART OF IT OFF, CRUNCHED THE BOTTOM OF IT INTO A BALL, AND THREW IT AT MY HEAD!"

"Oh. Sounds like you got hurt." The fox said mockingly.

He snapped his face near the fox's "IT'S CALLED A CUNCUSION! A SWELLING OF THE BRAIN! NOW I KNOW THAT I KNEW SOMETHING YOU DIDN'T!"

"I know what a concussion is. It swelled you Lego sized brain up to a walnut sized brain."

"**You little**."

"But officer." Sonic interrupted before it could get violent "He's just as big as a human. How could be one of us if he's too big?"

"I thought I said how." Harvered was now walking toward them. Sonic now mentally groaned. "Stolen tec, created tec, or used tec."

"I didn't do it, Tails didn't do it, Shadow didn't do it. Go find other suspects!"

"There are none. We got rid of more than seven billion suspects, hedgehog. And they are all human beings. So let's see. We could count Cream, Knuckles, Rouge."

"**What have they done?**" The hedgehog growled.

"They're turning to suspects, hedgehog. It's my job to find suspects and prove that they are the culprit." He turned to Tails "So watch your back."

He then walked off and Jone followed him. Tails looked as if he was about to crush his own hand by just making a fist. Anger was clearly in his eyes and Sonic patted him "So… what did you get Cream?"

That seemed to calm him down a little bit "She seemed interested in my experience during my lost days. So I got her something about the bugs there to give her ideas for new food."Sonic felt like he was getting sick. "Want to know what it is?"

"No."

"Why? It's not like you lose something form it."

"Keeping the stuff in my stomach is keeping something from it."

Tails bursted out laughing "Come on Sonic. It is not that bad."

"To me it is." The rest of the way Tails was trying to contain his laughter.

Once they reached the house Cream welcomed them warmly as usual. She was excited to receive her presents too. She hugged Sonic for the gift and makeup gift, and she was awestruck at the gift Tails got her. It was a book on foods in the survival world including bugs, wild plants, and animals. She said it would help with naming her foods in her new restaurant.

Soon the duo found out Knuckles visited with a flower that only grew on his island. She even showed them it. As they were exchanging stories about recent activities the news appeared and Sonic read on the screen "The Hunter".

"Hey, guys."

Cream and Tails stopped talking and turned to the blue blur. He turned in the sound "-Crime gone down, but death rates have increased tremendously. Not only has the criminals became scared, but all those who haven't even committed a crime are terrified of the vigilante."

The woman next to the man then almost interrupted "Yes, yes, but have you noticed that he seems to be the only one trying to make a difference. We have confirmed that Sonic the Hedgehog who use to be the hero of the planet has tried to regain his hero license, but they told him no. He still could have tried to fight crime, he still could have tried to fight Eggman, I mean… Look at Tails the fox. He kept ignoring the threats, ignoring the assassination attempts and kept fighting the crime. It wasn't in till the police threatened to arrest him and give him the death sentence that he was forced to stop."

Sonic and Cream looked over at the fox who only looked down confirming the report "That is different." The male replied "The Hunter has been killing people. How do we know that one person he has killed was innocent or is innocent? We don't and so he does more harm than good. If he was such a man trying to make a difference why hasn't he gone after the corrupted police?"

"Maybe he doesn't know who is corrupted and not."

"Maybe. Well in latter news the strange lack of Eggman has been asking questions, like-."

Sonic silenced the TV. He looked over at his friend "Why didn't you tell me, Tails?"

The fox continued to look down. He tried to speak, but nothing came out. Soon very quietly and with a cracking voice he said "I-I didn't want you to worry. They knew prison didn't mean a thing to me so they threatened my life. I knew if I died no one would have the courage to defeat Eggman. Not even you. You would probably be more depressed and with Amy's death… you would lack the confidence."

Cream looked at Sonic when he looked shocked "Probably? Probably, Tails? I wouldn't be depressed; I would be crushed if you died. You were the only one who tried to help, the only one who kept visiting me and telling me I could do it. It was just like me and you when we first met, except I was the one visiting you. You are my best friend, Tails. No one can come close to how much I care for you."

"Brotherly?" Cream asked. She hasn't really grown up that much, still asking questions at weird times.

Sonic smiled and closed his eyes to hide his eyes that were rolling "Yes. Brotherly Cream. If I fall in love it would be stronger than me and tails' feelings for each other."

Cream nodded and then looked angry "I hate the Hunter."

Sonic and Tails looked sharply at her in surprise. She usually likes anyone "What? Why?" Tails asked.

"He killed a friend of mine who was said he was trying to turn in Halkano."

Sonic tried to reason for the Hunter's defense, "Well you don't know if your friend was or was not."

"He was!"

"Okay. Just saying. Tails we need to go. Your B.O.W."

Tails looked confused but then he remembered "Oh. Yes, now I remember. Sorry Cream, gotta go."

She seemed to calm down and smiled as she said "Good-bye." Cheese came from behind a door "Chao!"

Tails waved to the blue Chao. Tails and Sonic began to jog home in till a man yelled "SONIC! WAIT SONIC!"

The hedgehog stopped Tails ran ahead yelling back softly so only he could hear "I'll go and get it ready."

Sonic nodded and waited for the man to catch up. He did, but he stopped and rested his hands on his knees out of breath. "You… Are hard to catch up with. I have been-… trying to get a hold of you for the whole day."

"What is it?"

"The Hunter."

Sonic looked surprised and then truly serious "What? He's around here?"

"What? No… well, I don't know. He only told me to tell you a message."

Sonic now was confused. How did he talk to the Hunter "What is it?"

"He said the reason for this message is because he can tell you are not happy with him."

"You think?"

"No, that's what he thinks… Okay, he said "**I don't kill immediately. I kill the guilty who I ****know**** are a hundred percent guilty.**""

Sonic now looked confused "What's with the deep, dark voice you just did?"

"I was trying to sound like him. He has a deep dark voice like it was from the grave."

"Well. You ever meet him again; tell him I don't believe it. Wait… Aren't you that DJ, Shanbull?"

Shanbull nodded and then said "You better catch up with your friend. The train leaves in a few seconds."

"I'll take the next one."

Shanbull nodded and ran off. The hedgehog then ran as fast as he could to the station. The train had already left. He stood there and waited. After ten minutes it came back, and he waited for everyone to get off before he could get on. As it pulled up to the station he got out. He looked over and Tails stood there crossing his arms. He walked over to him "Ready?"

Tails looked angry "Sonic."

Sonic's heart was pulsing and fear began to come over him "Don't tell me-."

"It's gone. Someone took it." Sonic then fainted.

_**Later at Night Near Arsnail**_

Jone looked around. All was in place. Men were hiding in nearby buildings and he had a getaway car in case everything became sour. He looked at his watch and as he turned around a figure stood there.

He staggered back still pain shooting through his right leg "Wo-I didn't see you there."

"**I know. The information.**"

To make it seem real he actually brought the files of the corrupted cops. He pulled it out and read a name "Kelly Thor. Female, but also helps in drug deals."

"**Anything about Harvered?**"

"Harvered?" Jone looked confused "He's clean. He doesn't even realize that almost everyone else is part of the organization."

"**You mean all those crooked men not even a prison can fix?**"

Jone was now offended "We all don't deserve death."

"**Tell that to all the people you helped killed, given drugs, or rapped.**"

Men suddenly surrounded the killer. The Hunter looked at them with barley turning his head "**Too scared to take me on alone?**"

"No. This is just to kill you and to make sure your dead. Here's for my car."

He swung a punch and right before it connected, everything went south. He grabbed the punch and twirled him around and threw him and two men. The other two opened fired, but the vigilante back flipped, landed on his hands, and then pushed up to kick the gunner in the chin. As he was still air born he pulled out a knife and tossed it at the last gunner.

The two who were pushed down by Jone got up and rushed Hunter while Jone himself limped over to the car. Hunter caught one fist and pulled him closer so that the sword he pulled out jabbed him. The dead man was soon lifted and the swords blade jabbed the unconscious villain on the ground. The last man turned to run, but an arrow slammed into his back.

Jone watched from the car "DAMB IT! HE HAS A NEW BOW! GO, GO, GO!"

The car wheeled to life and shot off. The Hunter came from the ally with a bow in hand already with a pulled back arrow. Men from across the street began to shoot at him. Slightly surprised he aimed the weapon and fired it at the building. Suddenly there was a hug blast and the entire building fell down into rubble. Hunter looked right to see the getaway car turn the corner.

Jone saw the building blow and he screamed "THIS AIN'T POSSIBLE. THIS AIN'T POSSIBLE!"

The Hunter slammed against the old building collapsing the wall so he could make a short cut. The men in there saw him and began to shoot. There were only ten. He jumped behind one man and his allies shot holes into him. He then pulled an arrow back and it fired. The arrow bounced off in light speed. Deflecting into different people and ended by slamming a corps into the wall. The four last men freaked out, some even screamed.

Hunter ran at the group and once he met the first one he attacked him with a full on punch to the stomach. He fell down dying and he threw one knife at another, but he didn't fall. He pulled out his axe and jabbed the tip into the not dead man and used it to catapult him into the second level where the other two ran to. As he crashed through the window above he swung the axe slicing the head off of one of the men. He put the axe away and pulled out his bow.

The last man ran at him with his gun, unloading it. The Hunter dodged all of them with a duck as he ran at his target. He pulled the bow back and as if the air shifted he swung it and his head spun all the way around to face behind him. He landed on his chest, but his face looked up. The Hunter didn't even stop as he ran to the window with a fire escape.

Jone looked behind him to see no one. He took off his hat and, with a handkerchief, wiped his wet brow. He looked toward an ally way and saw the man he feared. The Hunter pulled the bow back and it fired. Almost instantly after he fired it the car was bashed and toppled over onto its side. It continued to flip and crash into a building. Jone was bleeding all over as he sat upside down in his seat. Every glass was shattered. Not a single piece of metal was bent or torn.

Jone looked over to the drivers. The entire roof had crushed his drivers, he was all alone. He unbuckled himself and fell. He cried out in pain and he looked over. He let out a giant scream. The Hunter was looking right at him from behind the door. The vigilante ripped it open and grabbed the crooked cop.

"**Did you ****HONESTLY**** think that THAT TRAP… would WORK?**" Jone was now whimpering.

The Hunter kneeled down and took the file Jone had "**Thank you for this though, and now you are useless to me.**"

"WAIT! I can help you. I can-WAHHH!" The Hunter didn't let him finish, instead he threw him back into the car. He then began to walk away, but turned around just as he pulled out an arrow and aimed it. The moon shone right behind him and Jone could see smoke bellowing out of the bow "You. YOU AIN'T HUMAN!"

"**Ain't****, isn't a word!**" He let the arrow loose.

The entire car blew up and collapsed the building on top of the car. Everyone on the street who came out from the commotion saw this and screamed running for their lives. The Hunter ignored them and looked at the flames that were melting the old bricks as if he enjoyed it. The police came over and looked around, but the Hunter was already gone.

The Hunter has Tails bow, Cream hates Hunter, Sonic now desperately wants his hero license back, what's next. Next chapter has why Harvered hates Tails so much.


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own Sonic or his friends or his enemies. I do own The Hunter of Crime, the vigilante.

Chapter 6

Sonic woke up his head was all hurting, but there was a distinctive cooling sensation upon it. He then recognized it. Water. Sonic bolted up ward and then jumped up to grab a fan on the ceiling screaming.

Tails ran into the room to see the shaken hero. "Sonic, it's just a wet rag."

"Oh." Sonic felt his cheeks fluster with embracement. He slide down and let go landing on his feet in a kneeling position. The fox walked over to the blue blur who sat back down on the couch. He then replaced the rag on top of Sonic then continued to say "Do you remember what I said yesterday?"

"Ye-yesterday?"

"Yah, you fainted and never woke back up in till now. I thought I had to call the hospital."

Sonic then remembered. He suddenly became pale "Te-tell me you're joking about the missing…" He didn't want to finish.

"Sorry. It is. Look." Sonic did. The case was opened and in it was basically nothing, but air.

He felt like fainting again. There was a sudden knock on the door and the two-tailed fox looked up at it "I'll get it."

Sonic stood to follow. He stopped near the corner to look. Tails opened it and there stood Detective Harvered. Sonic could tell Tails tried with all his might to be respectful "Yes? What is it?"

"Jone was just attacked last night." Sonic was shocked, but Sonic couldn't see Tails' expression since his back was to him "People say that somehow this new bow the "Hunter" has was able to crash the car into a building then blow it up afterwards with the same weapon."

"Oh…kay. Why should this concern me?"

"Because, you're the only one who can make a weapon like that."

"What about Eggman?"

"What about him. Why would he get rid of crime like that?"

"Because they have the most power now and with them gone taking over the planet would be easy."

"You could make that up in seconds. I know you are the Hunter and I'm going to bring you in murderer."

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DROP THAT?"

"BECAUSE YOU COULD HAVE NOT DONE IT!"

"I HAD NO CHOICE!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"And what? Let that guy die?"

"YES!"

"I AM NOT A PERSON WHO WIL STAND IN THE BACKGROUND AND WATCH AN INNOCENT MAN DIE!"

"Well it's a good thing you have no choice now."

"You know what? I'm actually kind of happy The Hunter is involved. SO I DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT PEOPLE'S SAFTY WITH YOUR TYPE OF COPS!"

The fox then slammed the door shut, turned, lend against it, slid down, and put his head in the middle of his arms like a child. Tails then rubbed his eyes, but then stopped "Sonic, did you hear all that?"

Sonic jumped. How did he know?

"Well, uh… _great. That just answered the question all on its own._ How did you know I was here?"

The fox stood and began to slowly walk over to Sonic "Because when you get lost in the woods with all kinds of danger around you, you start to get a sixth sense and essentially you can feel the presence of others. I have been slightly out of practice with that lately, but it's good."

"You need to teach me that."

Tails walked past his friend "It's not something that you can learn. It's something that you have to receive in important cases such as when you need to go into survival mode like I did."

The fox sat down looking sad, but the hedgehog was surprised that no tears were coming down his face "Okay, Tails I had enough. Why does Harvered hate you so much?" The ex-hero kneeled down in front of the golden fox.

"I thought Shadow told you."

"He said he thought you were trying to steal my "job"."

"That would be a small part of it. There is a huge reason Sonic."

"And what would that be." There was a long dramatic pause before there came a reply from him, and it was almost in a whisper "I don't want to talk about it."

Sonic couldn't understand what could be so bad his friend won't mention it, hint at it, or tell him to let it out. He only stood and took off the rag on his head and threw it on the couch "I guess I'm going to have to find out myself."

"NO!" Tails stood up.

Sonic looked back at him with a serious look. Tears were strolling down the fox's crystal eyes as he cracked "I-if you care about your memory of me, don't Sonic. It will destroy all you know of me."

Sonic had enough "Tails, I have to know what happened. I can't help if I don't know what happened. He then raced off to leave the fox to fall back on the couch with his hands clutching each other on his lap, and his head leaned over as if he was praying.

Sonic ran around the city to find the man he knows, knows what happened with Tails and Harvered. He found him and screeched to a stop right in front of him "I've had enough of this abuse! WHAT DID TAILS DO?"

Harvered looked stunned "What?"

"What did Tails do to deserve such abuse from you?"

"He hasn't told you?"

"No. Whatever it is, it's attacking him making him tear himself apart."

"Good. He deserves it."

"What kind of cop are you."

"A detective."

"A detective who tries to make a kid commit SUICED!?"

Now everyone was staring. Harvered looked at everyone and then at the hedgehog "Mr. Hedgehog you are drawing a crowd."

"IF TAILS DIES OF SELF CAUSE, I'M GOING TO METION THIS TO YOUR BOSS THAT YOU HAVE BEEN PERSONALY ATTACKING HIM INTO SUICIED AND HAVE YOU FIRED!"

Harvered took a step back "What is the meaning of this. You don't even know what he has done."

"Because no one will tell me."

"Well. It's best that you heard it from him! Now leave me alone." The detective walked around the blue blur who followed him with his glaring eyes.

He dashed away to the next one he needs to talk to. Shadow was sitting on a park bench looking up at the sky where he knows space colony ARC is as the memories of his past came back. In a blur Sonic was seated next to him, but the black hedgehog didn't even blink "What is it?"

"I have an important question Shadow."

The hedgehog lowered his lids as if he doubted it "What?"

"What happened with Tails and Harvered that the detective would personally attack Tails for it?"

Shadow looked at him with surprise "You don't know?"

"No, Shadow. I don't know."

"It was on the news and everything. Everyone knows."

"**I… ****don't**."

"He hasn't even told you?"

"NO!"

"Okay, okay. It's not something I can tell you Sonic. You will doubt it because it ruins everything you know about you two-tailed friend… and I don't want to be that person to do it."

Sonic couldn't believe it. Tails has said this and now Shadow? Sonic shook his head angrily. "Shadow!"

"Sorry, but I'm not going to say it."

The hedgehog stood "THEN I'M GOING TO GO ASK THE LAST PERSON I WOULD ASK!"

"Him? Sonic, why would he know?"

"Because he's heard things before I ever have." He dashed off before Shadow could say another word.

As he was running along he heard a voice "Are you sure you want the memory of your friend ruined hedgehog?" Shadow had caught up and was running beside him.

"I want to help my friend before it leads to suicide."

"I understand, but it won't help him. You have got to understand that."

"No Shadow, I do not understand."

"Fine! Just remember hedgehog, he had no choice." Shadow suddenly dropped back and began to walk away.

Sonic only stared back, but continued on. He then reached his destination "NO ONE IS TELLING ME A DAMB THING!" Knuckles jumped "So you better not do the same!"

Knuckles shrugged not appearing to be intimidated "What?"

"What happened… with Tails and Detective Harvered… That Harvered would personally attack Tails."

"Ohhhhhhh… Sonic are you sure you want to know? I mean… It will ruin your memory of-."

"DON'T YOU DARE START WITH ME! TAILS SAYS IT; SHADOW SAYS IT, **NOW YOU?**"

"Calm down, calm down."

"I WILL NOT! YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO STAND BY AND WATCH MY FRIEND SLOLWY TURN TO SUICIED? I WILL NOT."

Knuckles whispered "Sonic."

"TAILS HAS A GOOD LIFE GOING AND I DON'T WANT IT RUINED."

Knuckles raised his voice "**Sonic!**"

"I WILL EVEN TORMENT EVERYONE INTILL I GET THE ANSWER!"

"**SONICCCCCC! **TAILS KILLED SOMEONE!"

Sonic stopped when it sunk in "What?"

Knuckles was breathing hard as the impatience was easing "Tails… killed someone."

"No. No he wouldn't."

"He did. He had no choice."

"Tails would never-."

"**Just…**" Knuckles squeezed his eyes shut and raised both fists as if trying to contain anger "…listen. Tails had returned from a fight with Eggman and it left him… slightly crippled. One of his left leg muscles had been ripped and his right tail was broken. He came onto a scene when a human teen was beating up a cop that he had tackled. The teen suddenly pulled out a gun and cocked it. Tails saw that the teen had killed a cop already and so he knew he would kill that one. He would not let that happen. Tails took the dead officer's gun and shot the teen. The shot was fatal and the kid died. Tails saved an innocent life by killing a person."

Sonic couldn't believe what he was hearing "Tails would never- Why didn't he run at him?"

"Left leg muscle ripped."

"Why didn't he fly?"

"Broken tail."

"Why not throw something at him?"

Almost like a laugh or giggle Knuckles held out his arms like a shrug "What was there to throw?"

"… the gun."

"Would the gun have hit the kid before he shot the cop?"

Sonic looked down in disbelief "Tails would never-."

"He had no choice. It was either to kill the kid to save an innocent life, or let the killer kill that innocent life, then take him down still alive."

Sonic nodded, a hand was on his head trying to prevent a headache that was forming. Tails shot someone and killed them? "What happened afterwards?"

"Tails was in shock. It messed with his head. All the others, Rouge, Shadow, me, tried to tell him to get therapy, but he refused. It continued to mess with him. I was wondering if it was making him insane. Something like that-" Knuckles shivered "-Uhh. Something like that would make me feel guilty and bad for a long while. I guess that's how he got back into depression."

Sonic nodded. Some of Tails visits to him did look as if the fox was low on himself. He would fade out into space and come back abruptly screaming and the fox looked pale and unusually skinny.

"And then suddenly he ran away." Sonic stopped.

"What?"

"He came to visit me one day crying so hard it sounded like he wanted to die. He was bawling and you could tell he was hurt. I asked him if it was about the teen and he wailed harder. So that was a double yes. I tried to tell him that he did good, that he saved someone's life, but it didn't help. He told me that a guy came over and yelled at the fox and even pulled a gun on him screaming that he was a murderer. The guy even said that the cop he saved was angry that he killed the teen and saved his life. Telling me this must have sent him overboard and so he just wailed once more then ran off. I ran after him, but he is just about as fast as you were so he was ahead. I reached his house it he left a note in his handwriting and tear drops on it telling me that he ran away into the rain forest that Eggman's base use to be in."

"What? I could even get lost there."

"He did get lost remember? I searched for him without luck and soon told the police with the note as proof. They sent rescue teams, but only one person was interested in saving the fox, and that was the one he saved from the teen."

Knuckles went to the Master Emerald and tilted it lightly. He reached under and pulled out a small sticky not "Here's that note I was talking about."

Sonic took it. Even though it was old, he could tell where the tears struck the paper. It read

"No one cares. No one likes me. Everyone wants me dead. I'm just going to go to the forest where Eggman's old base use to be so I can just die of hunger. I know you are reading this Knuckles. There's no point in following me. I will try with all my might to stay away from you and the rest of the team."

"Didn't Vector and his team try to find him?" Sonic asked.

"They wanted to, but they were hired by the police at that point and were forbidden." Sonic nodded and handed the note back. Knuckles took it like it was a special artifact "I felt so bad for the fox I actually wanted to make him feel better. So I went to the police station and asked for any officer who was glad Tails helped out and saved the other officer would come and sign a book I got him. You would not believe how many officers signed it. This was before the station was mostly corrupted. Actually it was like one tenth corrupted or more than the ten."

"One eleventh."

"Yes. Even old officers who were retired heard of this book and signed it. Even Han Marone."

Sonic was shocked "Han Marone?"

"Yah."

"The famous officer who took down an entire government in another country and an organized crime all by himself?"

"Yep. That one?"

"Holy smokes. Do you have any idea how many people wanted his autograph?"

"A lot. I even heard that those who had one had a signature that was worth more than a thousand dollars."

"Sheesh. Did Tails get the book?"

"Yah it seemed to touch him when he came back. I think the Han Marone signature was the one that greatly moved him."

"You think, I bet."Is that all you need to know?"

"Yah, I guess. No, wait!"Knuckles turned back around "I still don't know why Harvered is angry at Tails."

"The teen Tails killed was Harvered's son."

Sonic was shocked. "His son?" Knuckles nodded. "That makes so much sense now."

Knuckles nodded again "Just… don't be too harsh on the little guy Sonic. He's been through a lot and… I don't want that to come between you and him."

Sonic nodded "He did it to save a life, even if it had to ruin his and to kill a person."

Knuckles smiled "Exactly. I'm happy you got that."

Sonic grinned sheepishly and thanked the echidna and dashed off toward home where Tails is. Sonic knocked on the door softly to let Tails know he was at the door and opened it. Tails was still on the couch, but now looked up at him with a stained face showing where the tears would have been. Sonic smiled and entered. The memory of his friend was ruined as everyone said, but not in the way they meant. He saw his friend as a hero he could never be. One willing to sacrifice his own sanity to save an innocent life. It had changed from brotherly to admiration. Almost as if he idolized the own kid who idolized him. It was like a reflection, Sonic idolized Tails and the golden fox idolized Sonic.

The blue hedgehog sat down next to Tails "I found out." Tails lowered his head and began to shiver in a way Sonic knew to be tears "But it didn't ruin your reputation with me as you thought it would buddy."

The fox looked up with confusion in his eyes "It changed, yes, but it changed from you being a friend to you being like my idol Tails. You turned into a hero that I never could be."

"I… killed someone."

"Yes, but to save another who was innocent and was trying to save other lives. You saved someone who could have latter saved another that no other officer could. How you saved him could have saved more than just his, but also those who he would save latter."

Tails seemed to look down at the floor, his eyes dashing left to right in a thinking matter. Sonic put an arm around him "You… almost destroyed your sanity to save a person's life, you even killed the man who was about to murder someone to save… a life. That could turn a young kid like you insane, yet you risked it and that proves you are the best friend and hero anyone could have. And all those people who want you gone are stupid. We need heroes like you Tails. Not me. You. The type willing to destroy themselves mentally and physically to save the lives of others. I even bet, that if I had heard of what you did and what it almost did to you that it would have inspired me to become a hero I was a year ago."

"But you are the hero of this planet, I only saved one life." The fox's voice cracked.

"Yes, but I saved the entire planet and nothing happened to me like it was just a normal day for me. You saved one, and only one, and destroyed your own insanity to do it. That is a thousand times better than saving everyone, buddy. That proves to people you are willing to destroy yourself not only physically, but mentally to save a life. I wage that not even I could do that."

"It-it was nothing special."

"Don't say that Tails. Don't try to make it sound worst than it actually is. Destroying yourself mentally is worst than destroying yourself physically because it will never heal, no matter how hard you try. It will come back and attack you, but you have to raise your head high and think "I saved a life and I am happy I did."

Tails was only looking at the floor, tears threatening to fall. "You are my best friend and a hero. Never forget that Tails. I want you to live your life the way you want it and not let what happened to you affect the way you think or do today."

Tails turned to Sonic and began to sob and cry. He hugged his best friend who was surprised by this action. Tails wasn't usually the type that hugs "Th-thank you Sonic. Y-you have no idea how m-much that means to meehehehe." The fox cried sadly.

Sonic stroke the fox's back caringly and smiled "I understand."

After a minute passed Tails let go and brushed back the fur that had fallen in front of his face. Sonic looked around the room thinking of what to do next, then it occurred to him "And guess what a certain red echidna told me."

Tails looked at him confused "That someone, hint, hint, got a book with some officers signature. Or should I say a certain Han Marone signature?"

Tails slapped his leg and laughed "You mean that grateful book?"

"Yep."

"With the Han Marone signature?"

"Nooo?" Sonic said sarcastically as if he had never knew that before and was astounded.

Tails got up shaking his head with a big smile. He ran off, but then came back with a blue book with a photo on the cover of every officer that signed the book. As they flipped through the pages Sonic noticed that each officer had their signature on the left side of the page with a few words, or paragraphs, of gratitude and on the right was the individual picture of that officer in their uniform.

The page with Han Marone had his words of gratitude with his signature on the left page and his picture of him with his present look in his old uniform and to the right of it his old picture of when he was young. All the old officers had that type of picture and Sonic actually envied Tails because of this book, but what countered that was just being his friend and having the honor to look at this book.

Outside at the entrance of the cave going to Angle Island a figure stood there with binoculars watching the two. He lowered them and said "**Cute**." He jumped down and walked away toward the train station.

_**Later. Near the Police Station**_

Kelly Thor walked out of the station and since she lived a mile away she walks home. She strolled the streets looking around her dark hair flowing in the wind. She looked around and in the dark heard a dog barking and a baby crying. These were usual sounds in her neighborhood, but was not usual was the sound of footsteps behind her.

She turned to find no one behind her and yet the sound stopped. She turned away and shook her head thinking she was imaging things. The footsteps started again and she turned around pulling out her gun and the steps stopped once more "Who's there?"

No reply "ANSWER ME!"

Still no reply, but the bushes next to her rattled and she turned to find nothing. Footsteps were on the road behind her and then when she looked there the fence near her creaked as if a heavy body went on it.

She twirled around, tears in her eyes unsure as to who this it. Maybe it was a Halloween prank "Wh-who ever this is, s-stop it. It isn't funny."

There was suddenly laughter in the air almost like an eco. She turned and ran for her house. As she turned to corner she found the door broken into and some of the hinges torn off. She hesitantly walked in with her arms shaking from the fear building up as she tried to steady the gun.

She entered the house to find it empty and nothing gone. She ran to the phone and picked it up. There was a fuzzy noise letting her know it was still working. She dialed for nine-one-one, but when she pressed the second one there was a thud like a sharp, large blade struck a hard surface. It was loud and nearby and it made the officer jump. And she heard the line go dead. Completely. Not even a sound came out of the phone.

She lowered it shaking as tears fell down her face as to look at it. There was a rustle of bushes outside and footsteps walking up the steps and stop at the front door. She turned and with her gun pointed looked. The Hunter stood there with his axe in hand. Her arms were shaking too bad and therefore dropped the gun and covered her mouth as the rest of her body shook and more tears fell.

The Hunter followed the gun with his head and watched it even after it hit the ground, almost like he was waiting for it to fly back up, but it didn't. He lifted his head and stared at the shaking cop and then took a step forward lowering the axe with just his right hand in till it almost struck the floor.

The officer walked back and bumped into the counter crying her heart out. As he drew nearer she shut her eyes now whimpering, but nothing happened. She didn't want to open them and watch herself get killed, yet the temptation to look was great.

She finally couldn't help it, she opened her eyes. There in front of her face was a picture of young boy with green eyes and blond hair. She snatched it and stared at it. She looked up and she nearly screamed. The Hunter was right there only a few feet away from her. She slid down the counter wall in till she sat as the murderous vigilante watched her. He raised the axe and she cringed, but he put it in its sheath and said darkly "**Where is he?**"

She only shook in fear and with that fear it prevented anything she had to say.

"**WHERE IS HE!?**"

She finally couldn't help it she yelled "I DON'T KNOW!"

He put out a hand and she stared at it, and then she realized he was offering her help up. She only got up without the help.

The Hunter seemed unfazed "**I'm not going to hurt you. I just was wondering where the kid was.**"

"I-I d-don't n-n-know."

"**Of course not. Otherwise you would have gone to go get your son.**"

Her shaking stopped "What?"

"**That boy is your son.**"

"Yes how-."

"**I found it suspicious that Jone would tell me you above all others and so I looked into you. You are a strait cop and did everything legal. What got the organized crime's bosses' attention was when you turned in another cop that was crooked. They kidnapped you son and said that if you said anything he would die. So you had to obey them for your son's safety and to prove there point they killed your husband.**"

Tears fell down her face more as she lifted her hand from her mouth barely "W-wait! Are you saying-?"

"**I will help you.**"

She grabbed her chest and kneeled in front of him telling him over and over thank-you he finally pulled her up with ease "**I'm not the type to care for praise. In fact it kind of gets me angry. DON'T. Don't beg. I still will help. I think I know where your son is. I will go check it out and you go around normally. Tomorrow I will meet you here and tell you if I'm right. If I am we both go to the warehouse. Do not, and I mean ****DO NOT****, get involved unless I require assistance. I don't think I will and if you get involved it will increase your son's chance of death incredibly. Got it?**"

Kelly nodded. The Hunter nodded as well. Something like smoke began to come up and Kelly closed her eyes. After a few seconds she opened them to see no one was there and he door seemed to be magically fixed.

Chapter done. Please review and tell me below who you think is The Hunter, why you think so, and the reason why he would be The Hunter if you have a reason. That will help with how this story is going. Also tell me some things that the Hunter should get involved with like, stopping a drug deal or a gun deal. I'm slowly coming to a writer's block and I would love recommendations, but not on whom you think the Hunter is. The chances are you might be wrong and it would ruin the story. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 7

I do not own any Sonic characters. I own The Hunter of Crime.

Chapter 7

Sonic soon woke up on his bed. He was sore and in pain and Tails was almost up all night working on something he said. The blue blur pushed himself off the comfortable covers with shaky arms. He then swung himself off the bed and walked out. He found a pancake on the table and a Tails watching television on the couch. It looked like the news.

Sonic quickly gobbled the breakfast and sat next to the fox who's eyes never left the screen "You up?"

"I wouldn't be sitting here if I wasn't."

"You know what I meant."

"Whether I was falling back asleep or not." He shrugged "Yah, I'm up and ready. Why?"

"You have been gone for a long time. I thought it would be best to show you around the place that changed the most."

"What would that be?"

"Arsnail."

"Wu-well, isn't that were Jone died?"

"Yes. Why else would I have waited so long to show you this place?"

"I didn't think it was that long Tails."

"Two days is long enough for Harvered to stop checking the crime scene."

"Good point. We going now?"

"Sure." The fox turned off the TV.

Sonic watched his friend leave the couch and walk toward the front door. The door didn't open as Tails called out "You coming?"

"YAH, YAH." Sonic jumped up and jogged after the fox.

At Arsnail Tails was pointing at things and telling him what was new besides the fallen buildings, Sonic could figure that out himself. Soon they came upon the scene of where Jone had died. Sonic looked at the burnt bricks and the torn metal that use to be a car and a building. The hedgehog looked at his friend who was looking at him with curiosity in his eyes "What's wrong Sonic?"

"I really want my license back."

"Huh?"

"I want to get The Hunter before he does something else."

"Sonic. He's trying to do good."

"By killing people?"

"Maybe he was programmed like that?"

"Programmed?"

"Well- uh- you know. That's how he thinks and acts. You don't know what happened to him. No one does remember."

"Yah. True." Sonic looked at the ruins again "But this is still going too far. Come on. He stole your bow and is killing people with it, when all you made it for is defeating Eggman."

"He'll use it against Eggman."

"If Eggman shows up."

"You know he will."

"How do you know he's not a robot Tails?"

The fox started to shift around. "Err." Tails seemed uncomfortable and nervous.

"Tails? What's wrong?"

"Aren't I the one who usually asks the questions related to Eggman?"

"Oh. Did I pull a "you" on that robot question?"

"Pretty much."

"That made you uncomfortable, didn't it?"

"Yes it did."

Sonic looked one last time at the building and turned to walk away. Tails looked at the wreckage and looked as if lost in thought. He soon followed. After a while walking with a long pause of silence Tails grabbed Sonic's shoulder "What?"

"Shh!" The fox quickly put up a finger to show he needed silence. After a while the fox whispered "I thought I heard something."

Sonic looked around listening as hard as he could. "There do you hear it Sonic?"

Sonic did. It sounded like a moan compared to the empty dead street. Tails pointed at a warehouse "It sounds like its coming from there."

"What? No it doesn't." To Sonic it sounded like it was coming from everywhere.

The fox ignored him and crouched down so low Sonic was impressed at the speed. Sonic only ran forward quietly. Tails jumped up into a hole near the roof. Sonic sighed but followed not wanting to leave his buddy alone.

He found Tails kneeling down looking into a room. Sonic rolled his eyes and looked, but he also became infatuated. It was a barley lit room, mainly from the sun outside. Men were all around with guns with a kid with blonde hair tied up. Sonic whispered "What's going on?"

"A kidnapping Sonic. Blackmail like source… Those are popular these days."

"Lets go." Sonic was about to jump down, but Tails grabbed his arm "What? No!"

"Why not?"

"You lost your license and would get arrested for assault, and it would be connected to me so I'll get the death sentence for sure."

"Then let's call the police."

The golden fox pointed down at two officers "I told you the law was corrupted here now."

"Man. I can't believe me leaving did so much to this city."

"Come on. Let's go."

"Why?"

"That." Outside more police cars came and people entered. One officer that was already in the room said "Okay. Isn't this too much protection for one lousy kid?"

"Yes, but it's not for the kid."

"Why-?"

"Because there is evidence The Hunter is helping Kelly find her pathetic son here." The officer smacked the shivering, crying kid.

Sonic filched when the smack connected. Tails seemed to look emotionless like a robot and watched carefully like he was studying them.

"What evidence?"

"One of our own saw The Hunter enter her house yesterday, yet today she came in all normal and happier than usual."

"Uh… That's suspicious."

"Yes it is, but we can't kill the kid unless it's for certain."

"Sounds certain to me."

"How do you know he wasn't steaking her out?"

"Err- good point, sir."

"Your damb right it is. Listen up. I want those snipers on the roof A.S.A.P. MOVE IT!"

Tails tapped Sonic signaling they needed to go, NOW! Tails grabbed under Sonic's under arms and spun his Tails strongly. They lifted up and the fox took him and Sonic out the hole they came into and away.

The hedgehog looked back to memorize the place. He needed to go there.

_**At night**_

Sonic pulled on the tight clothing he bought earlier. He pulled a mask over himself and looked in the mirror "_Well at least I don't look like me. Heh. Don't look like me._"

He walked passed Tails room not bothering to open the door to check on him to see if he was asleep "_Don't want to be caught like this in front of Tails in this. I'll look suspicious and he'll know why._"

He opened the front door and quietly closed I behind him. He sped off silently. The stalking, mysterious figure watched him "**Where's he going?**"

Sonic jumped right in the hole they use to be in before the officers outside and on the roof saw him. He knelt down and looked in. All the men surrounding the boy were looking around "This is boring, even with more men here. ANY ONE WANT TO PLAY POKER?"

Some men raised their hands and ran over to him as he pulled out a deck of cards and began to shuffle them. He passed each card out as the blue blur in disguise watched him. After a moment of silence the man yelled "Aha. Three aces and two kings." Everyone threw their cards down and moaned.

"CONGRATES, HERE'S YOUR REWARD!" The disguised Sonic fell on him with all his might and sent him flying to the wall with a powerful kick. Sonic then landed on the table and like break dancing, kicked all the people around the table while moving them around with his arms.

Men drew their guns and pointed it at the tied boy. "You came here for the boy?"

"…"

"That's a yes." The officer drew out his radio and called in it "Men, come in here. We have a "Vigilante"."

"Zzzt-**Your men has been disposed.**" Everyone's eyes darted to the radio "**And you must know that there is a vigilante out here as well.**"

"CRASH!" the window shattered and an arrow struck the man with the radio, but he continued to fly into a man slamming into a wall. The Hunter came from the ceiling and with his axe with the sharp ends he landed on a man's head making a nice hole in it. He then threw his held weapon like a spear and it slid in a man and into a wall. He pulled out two knives and took out two more and then a man ran behind the kid and pointed his gun at the trembling six year old.

The Hunter was about to draw an arrow but stopped. "Drop the bow!" The Hunter obeyed.

"Kneel over so I can shoot you in the head."

The Hunter began to kneel forward, but then he suddenly kicked his quiver and his arrows popped up enough so he grabbed one out of the quiver. As he grabbed it he threw it like a knife and it soared strait at the villain. He fell down dead before he could pull the trigger.

Sonic walked over to the vigilante who pulled his axe out of the man after picking up his bow. The Hunter was indeed as big as a human, but something seemed off "You know that what you did is Illegal?"

"**So! You're supposed to be the good hero, not an assailant in a mask Sonic!**"

"How-?"

"**You can hide your face, but you can't hide your voice. I actually should be saying "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"**" Sonic jumped "**EVERYTHING WAS GOING TO PLAN WITH ME INTILL YOU SHOWED UP! Those men out there were in pathetic formation. Take out the snipers the men below are defenseless. They thought since the snipers were there they were safe. So they were doing a terrible job of guarding making it easy for sneaking up behind them.**"

"THERE ARE BETTER WAYS TO SAVE PEOPLE OTHER THAN KILLING THE GUILTY!"

"**Ahh! You got my message.**"

"And I say that was a pathetic speech."

"**I only did that so you would be distracted long enough so I can take the "ultimate bow".**"

Sonic's eyes shot open "You-you have been watching me."

"**You were acting suspicious.**"

"How?!"

"**You kept running around and around, not on your normal runs. What were you doing?**"

"None of your-."

"**Trying to get you license back?**"

"… They need a hero who WON'T… kill and will stop any crime before it gets bad. And that includes stopping you."

"**Right now you act just like me.**"

Sonic had it. He threw a punch as fast as he could. The Hunter smacked it. The hedgehog suddenly dashed forward. Hunter grabbed him and as they neared a wall shoved him under so he could fly over. Sonic then used the wall to run up and above Hunter and smash down, but the vigilante jumped back recognizing the move and as the disguised hedgehog landed he kicked him in the head lightly. It was still a strong kick so Sonic backed up slightly holding his head.

"**Enough of this. Your acting foolish.**"

"How so? Coming here because I found the kid like this to save him is bad? I don't think so. I saw what they were doing, AND I WAS NOT GOING TO STAND BY AND LET THE KID DIE!"

"**HE WOULDN'T HAVE. I FIGURED OUT WHERE HE WAS. I WAS THERE AND WATCHED MORE OFFICERS ARRIVE AND THEY EVEN ADMITED HE WAS KELLY'S SON! I was just unsure if he was in this building or not.**" Sonic seemed to calm down a bit, but his heavy breathing suggested that he was still angered "**Besides. Shouldn't we just free the kid and not fight in front of him.**"

Sonic looked at the kid unconscious from the shock of the death around him "Yah."

"**How is retirement.**"

"Huh?"

"**Did you get your retirement money?**"

"No."

"**Then sue.**"

"What?"

"**Sue. You retired form a job and you didn't get paid. Sue them for that, and instead of money ask for the license.**" Sonic began to rub his chine thoughtfully "**And if the corrupted government stops it, just ask for a higher court. Soon it will be governmental and have everyone's attention. If they refused the people will get suspicious and that's not good for crime lords. You can also up the stakes. The higher court you go, the pricier is gets. So instead of just the license, add some money to it.**"

"Well… I still retired-."

"**You didn't take vacation time so all that "retirement" will be counted as such.**"

Sonic couldn't believe The Hunter was helping him "Why are you helping me?"

"**You're right. The world needs a better hero.**"

"Then if you want to be a better hero, why do you kill?"

"… **I can't stop it.**"

"Stop what?"

"… **It. I can't stop it. I can't control it. It's forced into my process AND I CAN'T GET IT OUT! This was how I was intended.**"

"By mind control, brain wash?"

"**What el-… Someone's here.**"

"Wh-?"

"**Shh.**" The Hunter quickly put up a finger to show he needed silence.

He walked over to the window and looked out "**Someone's stalking you.**"

"Wha?"

"**He has binoculars.**"

"How can you se-."

"**Take the kid and get out of here!**"

"But-."

"**NOW!**"

Sonic turned and grabbed the kid still in a chair and ran out the back. The Hunter jumped out of the front and scaled a building in front of him with the man he saw next to that building. The mysterious figure lowered the binoculars "**So Sonic isn't the Hunter. Well that leads back to Tails, Shadow and- Damb it. He is good.**"

The Hunter reached the top and pulled out an arrow and fired it. The figure caught the arrow in his hand, snapped it, and turned to run. The Hunter was in full pursuit.

The figure ran and jumped over many buildings. The Hunter was not too far behind as he pulled out another arrow. He fired it but the figure ducked and dived down to the street bellow to his right. The Hunter didn't seem to be surprised and just followed.

The figure stopped and pulled out a lighter and lit something that started sizzling. The Hunter came around the corner to see this and the figure threw it at a building with orphans. As the figure ran The Hunter dashed forward and grabbed the thing. He then set it on his bow and shot it high in the sky.

A huge explosion rocketed the sky like powerful fireworks and when the vigilante turned to see where the figure went he was gone without a trace. Kind of like him. "_**He's good.**_" The Hunter thought as he ran behind an alley and disappeared as well.

The mysterious figure lowered his binoculars from watching his nemesis the Hunter "**You may be the only one I can probably not beat.**"

With Sonic he untied the kid just as the officer woman ran around the building and cried with joy to see her son. She hugged him though he was unconscious. She then turned after thanking the hedgehog a million times and ran off. Sonic scratched his head "_Who could have been following me? Why was he following me? Or was the Hunter making it up?_"

He then turned and ran off as fast as he could. Somewhere else a screen showed him blasting off into full speed "Sonic was in a disguise?"

"I guess so." A metallic voice replied.

A man in a chair shrugged "He's getting back on his feet. The plane is starting to fail."

"What should we do doctor?"

Eggman sat up closer to the screen wrinkling his long nose. "How bout we set up a little date with this "Hunter" fellow. Him and Sonic shouldn't like each other much."

"What if the hedgehog gets his license back?"

"Don't worry Metal Sonic. He will still be out of practice and that makes him week for now."

The metallic version of Sonic nodded. Suddenly a door burst open and the crooked officer who was shoved back by an arrowed man ran out of the building. Eggman nodded "Oh, ho. What is this? A shadow is following him. Send a spy drone after him to see what is to follow."

The camera bot watching Sonic flew after the man.

The man opened his door sweating hard. He shut it and wiped his brow with his sleeve. He took off his coat and his hat and hung them on a coat rack. He then walked over to a door and opened it slightly, trying to control his breathing. His son laid there still asleep.

Just as he was about to close it with a smile on his face the fronted door bursted open and The Hunter came in sinisterly. The crooked cop turned in shock and the son bolted up awake. The Hunter grabbed the officer's throat and then threw him to the ground pulling out an arrow and pulling it back.

"NO WAIT! I HAVE A SON!"

"**Right!**"

"DADDY?"

The child opened the door in shock to see what was happening. The Hunter looked at the five year old and after a long pause he said "Don't hurt my daddy. My mommy is gone and I want to keep my daddy. "

"He-he'll turn into an orphan if you do this. Just… please don't do this."

The Hunter looked slowly back at the man and seemed to relax a bit "**Then** **you should have considered that!**" The arrow went lose and struck his head with a giant wham and the child screamed as his father fell.

The five year old ran to his father "Daddy, please get up. Daddy? DADDY!" The Hunter turned to go and ignored the cries of a broken child who's crying got worst. Almost like a baby's.

In the room of Eggman he watched this "How-… cruel. Mark him down as an alpha threat. He will defiantly kill me if he gets the chance."

"Yes sir."

Eggman rewind some of it to a certain point. Then he kept rewinding it over and over as his face turned to curious. Soon a smile formed "Oh. Ho, ho, ho, ho. You're the Hunter? Why am I surprised? Don't mark him down as an alpha threat."

"Why?"

"Mark him down as a Sonic level threat. He's not as hard as I thought he will be. Hee, hee, hee, hee."

The mysterious figure isn't the Hunter so the one who was watching Tails and Sonic that I said was the "mysterious figure" is someone unknown. Now Tails is a suspect again, but not Sonic. And does Eggman know who it is? Please review and tell me who you think the Hunter is.


	9. Chapter 8

I do not own Sonic or any of his friends and enemies, besides the Hunter. I own the idea of The Hunter, maybe not the character himself, but I do own the IDEA of the Hunter.

Chapter 8

Sonic opened the door to the house and walked around a bit. He felt groggy. Coming back from that big fight against a group and the Hunter had activated his adrenalin. Now that he was home the adrenalin was gone and now he was extremely tired.

He walked up the stairs and saw Tails door open. That's unusual. Sonic's adrenalin rush was coming back. He ran in to the room, but Tails' bed was empty, the blankets were thrown aside, and the room was in absolute mess.

"TAILS!" Sonic cried in shook.

"SONIC?" Tails voice was heard outside.

The hedgehog turned and ran out. Tails was there. He had a trench coat covering his two tails and wore a hat to cover his face. He had a long black flashlight in his hands his other hand left a pocket that was still bulging.

Sonic ran and hugged the fox. In response Tails stiffened as the hedgehog spoke "Tails! I thought something bad happened to you."

"I-I-I'm fine. Please… let me go."

Sonic obeyed but now looked more suspiciously at his friend "Wait. What were you doing out?"

"I got up to get water and noticed that you were gone from your bed. I ran back into my room to get this-." Tails pulled out a gun "And this flashlight."

"Is that why your room was a mess?"

"Yah. The flashlight was under my cloths in a drawer and my gun was under my bed sheets."

"You sleep with a gun?" Sonic was shocked.

"Well since people keep trying to kill me I have to have some sort of protection."

"Er… true. Heh. I thought-."

"I know. You went to go after that kid. I got there, but everyone was dead. I wasn't sure how you were, so I came back here to see if you did come back."

"Well… here I am."

"THAT WAS OUT RIGHT STUPID SONIC!" Tails yelled "WHAT IF THEY RECOGNIZED YOUR VOICE? You would have been arrested for assaulting an officer."

Sonic's mind went straight to the Hunter's sentence "_**You**__**can hide your face, but you can't hide your voice.**_"

Sonic came back to reality and said "Ah. Heh, heh. Well… I didn't think about that."

Tails seemed to have calmed down and shook his head "No kidding."

Tails walked toward their house while saying "Get some rest. With your first fight in a year you must be exhausted."

"I am actually. Thanks… what about you?"

"…" Tails looked back at Sonic "Well I won't fall asleep anyways, so what's the point? Good nigh- I mean morning. Its twelve-thirteen o-clock."

"Got ya." Sonic walked back in and watched Tails sit down on the couch and turned on the TV very quietly so Sonic could sleep once he got up to his room. He smiled as he watched his friend, but soon went to his room and fell asleep quickly on his bed.

Downstairs Tails looked up toward Sonic's room expressionless and then back toward the TV that said "Crime rate during the day had increased."

_**The Morning**_

Sonic woke slowly and a tear escaped his eyes. He remembers what happened with Amy. He shook his head trying to forget and got up. He went down stairs to see food set on a plate for him. It was still warm so the blue blur thought "_Why not?_"

After he finished he looked around. Where was Tails. He walked outside and saw the fox climbing back up the side of the cliff. Sonic simply jogged to him confused "Tails, what were you doing?"

The fox looked up and smiled "I went climbing." He then pointed below "I work out down there. I found some of these rocks good for all sorts of exercises. I try to stay in shape."

Sonic nodded "well, buddy. I need to go out today. Oh, and thanks for breakfast."

"You're welcome. What do you mean out?"

"Well, I just need to get out. See the world. Maybe find where Eggman is hiding his rotten eggy form." Sonic elbowed his friend playfully.

Tails smiled again "I already know where he is Sonic. Did you need me to come with you?"

"No… no buddy. I need some time alone."

"… Amy?"

Sonic's ears lowered but perked back up "A little. See you tonight little guy."

As Sonic began to turn around Tails crossed his arms and yelled toward him humorously "I'm not so little anymore Sonic."

"Then stop growing too fast. You're freaking me out." Tails laughed and Sonic disappeared into a blur.

_**In the city**_

Sonic ran into the Justice House and walked up to a desk. The cleric there recognized him and was surprised "Mr. Hedgehog. I didn't realize you were-."

Sonic interrupted her "I do not have a meeting. I wish to schedule one."

The woman sighed "I'm afraid I cannot do that. The mayor had told me that you were forbidden from becoming a hero again."

"Fine. Give him a message. Tell him "I'm suing you." Maybe that will get his attention."

Sonic turned around and walked out "Since I am to have no agreement, I will force myself back in business." The clerk was surprised at first and then picked up the phone to call the mayor.

Once Sonic left the building he ran to the police station. He opened the front door and walked in. Everyone looked at him as he walked up to a door with the name tag saying Detective Harvard.

He knocked and heard the voice of the detective say "Enter."

Sonic opened the door and Harvard looked up to see the hedgehog. "What do you want?"

Sonic shut the door so the discussion wouldn't be overheard "I want my old job back, and I'm going to sue my way back in."

Harvard looked at the hedgehog with an expression that was hard to read "… How?"

"Well. Since I was retired I should have been given my retirement money, yet I didn't even receive a penny of that."

Harvard raised his brows and nodded in agreement "Well then. That is interesting news. How does the fox take it?"

"… I never told him."

"And why not."

"He'd tell me off since I'm out of practice."

"Why come to me then?"

"You're the only officer I know who isn't corrupted."

"I have no idea whether that was a complement or not."

"I want you to recommend a lawyer to my side."

"… Mission impossible was never part of my job. You're suing the state government."

"Not for money. For my license."

"No difference. The corrupted part will stop you."

"And yet when the people hear of this they will find that suspicious and the crime lords would be endangered. "

Harvard stared at the blue ex-hero in front of him for a while before bursting out laughing "Well then. I'll see what I can do. There is one lawyer I know who stays on the good side and will desperately want you back. Her name is Kelly." The detective gave the hedgehog a card "This is how you will contact her."

Sonic took it and read the card. It was indeed what Harvard just talked about. Kelly, a lawyer. Sonic smiled and nodded "Thanks. Oh,… and by the way. Don't mention it to anybody else in till it's on the news. Kelly's life doesn't need to be endangered."

Harvard nodded "I already knew that. Besides, I do not like talking with the other officers here. Have a good day hedgehog."

Sonic opened the door to see that everyone had gotten up toward the door. Sonic shrugged and ran out. The group went into his office and bothered him with questions. The detective stood and shouted "GET OUT! Why he was here was none of your business. Now get back to work."

Sonic ran around town with a smile. He came up to a house and knocked. The was some rustling and a door was opened. A woman in her twenties stood there in jeans, a blue t-shirt, and sneakers. She also had dark hair and blue crystal eyes "Yes?... Oh, Sonic. I… why are you here?"

"Are you Kelly?"

"Wha-. Yes. Why are you… here?"

"I have a job for you. You're a lawyer right?"

The woman opened the door farther and motioned him in. Sonic jumped over the stairs and into the house. Kelly closed the door and looked at the hedgehog "I am a lawyer. What do you want?"

Sonic crossed his arms with a smile "Harvard recommended me to you. I'm suing the government for my old job back."

"Being a hero? Woah… that's… big."

"Is it too mu-."

She interrupted him and quickly began asking questions "Is there any evidence? Does the press knows? Is there anything against you? Does anybody else know?"

"Yes I have evidence, No the press doesn't know, there is nothing against me, and only Harvard knows besides us."

Kelly ran to a drawr and opened it to pull out a note-pad and began to write things down. She looked up at the hedgehog and smiled "Would you like me to call a court?"

"… You'rrrre not a typical lawyer. You always act like this."

"When it's such a good cause, like this, I get excited and wish to help."

The TV that was on suddenly went on a news bulletin. There was a mass shooting going on. There were ten men with heavy artillery shooting everyone in sight. Sonic was just about to turn and run on the way to stop them, but stopped. He slowly turned to Kelly "I-I can't stop them."

"Huh?" She cocked her head a little.

"The police threatened me from saving lives."

She suddenly wrote that down "That will help some… I hope the police stops them. I'll go look for a judge that will probably uncorrupted." As she walked away Sonic walked into the living room and stood crossing his arms staring at the Television as the shooting continued "_Why couldn't I be allowed to stop something like this?_"

_**At the Massacre**_

After shooting the one officer a man in a black disguise turned and shot an officer. He laughed and turned to his friends "Just like the boss wanted."

Another chuckled "Yah. He told us that even if there is a so called "vigilante" that we still own the streets."

One of the killers turned and saw a figure, running, through the dust. He fired, but suddenly the figure disappeared. He shook off the feeling of terror. He turned but froze when he heard a dark voice speak quietly "**Peak-a-boo, I see you.**"

He turned and screamed firing in all directions. Dust came over him as his team turned to look. His screams increased as a crashing sound was heard like metal being ripped. There was a sudden noise like a sharp object going into flesh and blood and the man's screams faded to a pained "AUUUuuuug!"

The dust cleared and their teammate lay there… dead, with a large cut on his chest. They looked around pointing their guns anywhere they thought they saw movement. A man was jerked into an ally way and there was slicing sounds as that one shrieked too. His body fell out with five knife marks.

There was a wizzing in the air and an arrow fell another. The last seven ran to each other as the leader yelled "He's not supposed to be here. HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!"

_**With Sonic**_

Sonic could hear the yelling and the scream "He's not supposed to be here. HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!"

Sonic's eyes opened wide "The Hunter?"

_**The Killers**_

They began panic fire, shooting everywhere and anywhere. A figure soon lunged at them and they fired and it fell. They relaxed and walked to it "Sheesh. I can't beleave we freaked."

But that figure was one of their own, actually he was suppose to be with them in the panic fire. And so there is now six left. "H-how did he do that man? The guy didn't even scream when he was taken."

"AAAUUUUHHHHHGG!" They all turned to see their leader with a sword blade sticking out of his chest, and once he fell the Hunter stood there with his sword "**Hi.**"

They all tried to back up shooting. He lunged and took a gun running the barrel through the owner. He then pulled out an arrow and jumped into the air. The rest, four, decided that the police would be the best bet. As they cleared through the dust everyone could see them, but everyone saw an arrow fly after them and hitting the ground. There was a huge exploshion killing three and the last comrade watches the flam engulf them and their bones just fall apart as they screamed. He got up and cleared the new dust.

_**Sonic**_

Sonic watched the flames engulf the last killers, but one more ran out of the new dust that was rising with tears running down his face, but a figure that looked like the hunter appeared in till the dust got too thick so it vanished and that's when the last killer's foot didn't move forward. He fell forward and started to claw the ground shrieking for help, but the officers didn't know what to do.

The killer screamed harder as he was dragged back into the dust and there was a blood curling cry before a giant snap. As the dust cleared seconds later the last villain stood. Actually he was hung by rope tied to a building above, but no one knew how the Hunter made that. The killer's head was turned all the way around and once his back was turned so his terrified face could be seen on the back in blood read "**The Hunter Hunts, No Matter The Time Of Day**."

Sonic stood petrified "_B-b-but he was up all night like me. H-how is he not tired? He has got to be tired. Is… is he… even… a living creature?_"

A police officer ran in front of the camera and ordered it to be turned off and the screen went blank and back to the news room who were also petrified with shock. The male seemed to recover a little "Well… crime rate will defiantly sink like an anchor in the ocean. Uh… back to your original scheduled program?"

The Television went back to the mystery channel. Sonic turned to see Kelly continuingly stare at what use to be the interrupting news report. Sonic looked back at it and almost whispered to her "That is also one of the reasons why I need to be back in the hero business."

Kelly nodded even though she knew the speed demon didn't see her. She walked up to Sonic and handed him a paper "There is the judge, the date of the court case, and the cost of me helping you."

Sonic looked at it "Judge Kelper, in two days, five hundred dollars."

"Five hundred dollars? Isn't it usually more expensive to hire a lawyer?"

She smiled and shrugged "A way to thank you for all you have done in the past. Besides. I have enough money as it is."

Sonic smiled and thanked her as he left. He raced home and saw Tails sitting on the ledge looking at the sun. Actually, more like the horizon since looking at the sun is dangerous to look at for long periods of time. Tails turned and smiled to see Sonic coming "Well how was y-your… run? What's wrong?"

"… The Hunter has taken it up. He now does day time attacks."

"What? When?"

"About… ten minutes ago."

Tails got up running into his house and turning on the TV. There was a report that went into details on the attack and The Hunter stopping it. Tails looked at Sonic "I.I bet you're mad."

"Me mad. HA! No… I'm INFURIATED! WILL HE STOP KILLING PEOPLE? Yes, I get it. Scare the bad guys into not wanting to commit crimes, but HE'S… GOING… **OBVERBOARD**!"

Tails raised his hands in defense. "I-I'm sorry Sonic. I-I didn't mean to get you angry."

The hedgehog sighed "It's not you buddy. It's this damb Hunter. I can't believe the police don't have a man hunt for this guy."

"They can't have a man hunt for him, because they do not know who he is."

There was banging on the door and Sonic ran to it. After opening it Harvard shoved passed "Okay. WHERE IS HE?!"

Tails looked around the corner and tried to be ride of the venomous hate in his voice "What do you want?"

"Stop killing these people fox, BEFORE I DO THE WORLD A FAVOR AND KILL THE HUNTER, oh yah, sorry. Kill TAILS THE FOX WHO IS THE HUNTER! NOW STOP… **KILLING!**" The detective turned back around and left.

Once Sonic closed the door he quickly looked at Tails concerned. After a few seconds of Tails just standing there with curled fists, him looking down, and an angered expression Tails began to shake in anger. The fox flung his fist and bent the metal wall besides him. He slowly pulled it back breathing deaply "Will he EVER… stop bugging me?"

"Well, uh, unlikely, but don't let it get to you buddy. Soon this will be all behind us."

"Sonic… No matter how far away a torturous memory is, it will still haunt you." The fox turned and walked up to his room and shut the door calmly.

Sonic went up to the fox's door and raised his hand to knock, but thought better of it. Tails was in no mood to talk. The hedgehog walked up to a photo in his room that he always looked at to cheer him up when he locked himself in from the world. It had him and Tails in it hugging each other brotherly. He smiled and sighed "Why couldn't the old days come?"

There was a sudden noise from the TV "Hello good people of Earth."

"Oh great I spoke too soon." Sonic looked toward the screen with a scowl.

Eggman was on there "I am Doctor Eggman and since Sonic is forbidden from being a hero and Tails is forbidden by punishment of the death penalty, conquering the world this time will be the easiest thing I have ever done.

_**Eggman's Base**_

"So there is no point in resistance, because… we all know how that will end." The cameras turned off and Metal Sonic looked at his master "Will you make another attempt?"

"HA! No! It's to get The Hunter's attention Metal. If he is what I think he is then that recently closed program had actually never failed."

End. Sorry it took so long. I had been busy. Review please.


End file.
